


You're Still Here.

by Louwesy



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Elyza Lex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, G!P Clarke Griffin, Intersex, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Zombie AU, character crossover, intersex Elyza Lex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Alicia Clark is out there searching for the person painting trees trying to get over her demons. What happens when she is surrounded by a group of walkers with no means to escape. Will she make it out of the truck and find the mysterious person, she hopes will pull her out of her killing slump.My spin on the painted trees. Elyza Lex with the 100 character crossover.





	1. If you're reading this

**Author's Note:**

> For all of those that watch both shows. I hope I can manage to combine some aspects of both and create an enjoyable story.
> 
> I kept watching FTWD and I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to write it down.

Alicia had stopped killing the dead. She just couldn’t do it anymore, she had sacrificed so much of herself. She killed a toxic walker and its blood splashed in her mouth. She was living on borrowed time. Ever since saving the kids she has had a hard time even lifting a blade to kill a walker. The one thing that she has a determination to do anymore is to find the person who keeps painting messages on tree’s.

The first time she saw it she felt a little more at peace. It reminded her that she was still alive and the blood from that walker hadn’t killed her yet. It was possible that it might not even happen. She wasn’t feeling any of the symptoms that the scientist Morgan saved, said would start to happen. Maybe she would make it through this, and maybe. Just maybe she would find the person leaving messages on the tree’s.

She was out with Strand today driving the road looking for more messages. Really she was hoping to find a freshly painted tree. Or better yet the person standing by a tree with a paint brush and a can of paint. She wondered what they looked like. Would they be male, female. Hell were they even alive still. The further they pushed on down the road she would still find more tree’s so she held out hope that they were still alive.

The last living Clark hoped that by finding this person maybe they could bring back a part of herself. Maybe they would help her be able to move past her demons and help her people out again. She didn’t want to always be the one getting her people through hordes but she knew they depended on her, so she needed to break out of this slump. Finding the tree writer she thought to be the answer. 

Strand pulled over to the side of the road so she could jump out and look at what this tree said. “Hey Alicia I saw a house a few hundred metres away. I am going to check it for supplies. Scream if you need me,” the man said after scanning the area making sure that it was all clear.

‘Congratulations. If you are reading this you are among the living’

The first tree that she found had a different message painted on it. ‘If you’re reading this it means you’re still here’ The words spoke to her in ways others couldn’t.

It was done in white paint but beside it there was something else painted. It looked to be a seed taking root and growing. The person writing these messages must be super positive to write that message and then draw an image showing new life. At least that is how she viewed it. Something growing again amongst the dead. Something living. At the bottom of the painting there were 2 letters. E.L.

“Strand,” she called out excitedly. She turned around and came face to face with one of the dead. “Shit,” she said backing up tripping over her feet. She struggled to pull the knife from her belt. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to have to kill what’s already dead once more. 

She shuffled back and the walked stumbled forward. She quickly pushed back spreading her legs so the walker wouldn’t land on her. It seemed her luck was just beginning because the walker fell flat on his face impacting his skull. He was dead on impact and she could breath easy. She didn’t have to use her knife. 

Alicia stood back up, and a hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump. “Hey, hey, its alright Alicia. It’s just me. Strand,” the large man said. He was holding her old weapon and a bag of supplies. 

“They drew a picture this time. Look,” she said pointing to the seed that was taking root and growing. “They also left their initials. E.L.”

“Good artist. Let’s get out of here, I had to take out 4 of the dead in that house but I got some batteries, a box of pasta, and some canned food. Let’s hope it is still good.”

“Expiry dates are just recommendations. Remember that one house we went to. We found food that expired way before the dead could walk.”

“I do recall. Let’s get out of here and meet up with the rest of the convoy.”

Alicia went and touched the tree once more before leaving. She marked down its location on her map before taking her place beside Strand in the truck. They drove for over an hour before Strand started to slap his hands against the steering wheel. “Shit we are out of gas,” he said pulling over to the side of the road.

“Do we have any in the jerry cans,” Alicia asked.

“No we went through them yesterday. We should have met up with the convoy sooner. Alicia we can’t just keep chasing this person down. They might not be alive anymore,” Strand said putting a hand on her shoulder. “I am going to go take one of the cans and see if any of the cars we passed a few miles back have any gas left. Radio the convoy and let them know what’s going on. You stay here.”

Alicia watched him go. She wished she was strong enough to go with and help him out. There was no telling what kind of trouble he could run into out there. She needed to get better. She needed to find the tree painter and soon. “Alicia to convoy do you copy.”

“Convoy here,” Sarah’s voice rang over the tiny speaker of the radio. “What can we do for you little lady.”

“Strand and I ran out of gas. He went out to see if he could syphon some but if anyone is near mile marker 70 on highway 5 we could really use some fuel.”

“Hold tight. We will send Morgan and Al your way. Last I checked they were about an hour south of your location.”

“Thanks Sarah”

“Stay safe Alicia. Help is coming.”

Alcia relaxed into the seat of the truck. Help was on the way but Strand was still out there. It was just a waiting game now. Hopefully he would return before Al and Morgan showed up with the gas. He was the closest thing to family she had left. She rested her head and looked out the window ahead of her. She squinted her eyes just to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. Up ahead there was another tree.

She quickly opened the door of the truck and got out before running to the tree. Here eyes were not deceiving here. It was indeed another one. 

‘Keep pushing on. There is light at the end of the tunnel’

This time there was another picture at the bottom of the large trunk. There were train tracks leading into a tunnels inside was painted white and shaded. Above the tunnel there was a vibrante sun and a rainbow arching over the tunnel. She could tell it was meant to inspire hope. Just like the previous tree she found the painting had the initials E.L. at the bottom.

It was beautiful and she wished she had some way of communicating with this mysterious E.L. It’s not like she had any paint of her own and if she did would they come back and see it? They were probably busy moving forward. Painting more tree’s and inspiring hope in more people. 

“Rrghrgrh”

“Shit,” Alicia looked around her and there were 4 walkers. She pushed one out of her way and ran back to the truck and slammed the door closed. She marked the tree on the map and she hoped that Strand would come back soon. Those walkers would only draw more and she didn’t know if she could take them out. She didn’t know if she was ready. 

The minutes passed and soon the truck was surrounded by walkers. She could no longer see out the vehicle to see if he was coming to save here. She grabbed the walkie and held it to her mouth. “Morgan, Al. If you can hear there we could really use the back up. We are surrounded.”

“We are about 30 minutes out Alicia. Hold tight,” she heard Als voice come through the speaker.

Hold tight. She was surrounded and lucky that they had reinforced the truck with bars and spikes. She was still surrounded though. If help didn’t get to her she would most likely die in here. There was no way a walker was breaking in.

“VRROOOM” she could hear an engine rev. It sounded like a motorcycle. Who in the hell would ride a motorcycle into a herd of walkers. She knew it wasn’t Strand. The man joked that the only thing he wasn’t able to drive was a bike. He could drive a boat, a transport, and a plane, but not a motorcycle. So who in the hell was this crazy person.

Alicia pressed herself against the window of the trucke trying to get a better look out there. The sun was setting but she could see blonde hair and a flash of steel. Her window was then splattered in blood. She could barely see out of it, but the person out there was like a samurai. She could hear the dead falling and a grunt that was undoubtedly female. 

The blonde woman opened the door and Alicia saw the blood stained Katana in her hand and looked at it in shock. This woman just took out over 20 walkers. “Get out,” the blonde yelled. Alicia still was in awe of her and didn’t move. She felt a hand grasp hers and pull. “Now. More are coming.”

Alicia climbed out of the truck and took in the scene in front of her. It was a bloodbath and the woman was just as stained as her sword but her blue eyes shone brightly through the red. Her once blonde hair was now all red. Even covered in blood Alicia thought she was beautiful. “My friend. He was out looking for gas. We ran out, I have to wait for him.

“You stay and you die. There is a herd coming this way,” the woman said sheathing her sword and climbing on her bike. “Get on.” Alicia had never been on a bike before, her mother didn’t think they were very safe and no one in her group travelled on one. It must have been obvious to the other woman. “Just swung your leg over and wrap your arms around me. We got to go now.”

“Okay. Alright,” she said doing as the woman told her. As soon as her arms were around the woman the blonde took off. Alicia gripped on tight to the blood stained woman and could feel how hard the woman's stomach and she wondered if she had abs. This woman her saviour was sexy as hell and could take down walkers. “Thank you for saving me.”

“No problem,” the blonde shouted so Alicia could hear her. “Always a great day when I can save a damsel in distress.”

“Hey I wasn’t in distress. The truck was well armoured.”

“It might be well armoured but soon you would have been surrounded by that,” her saviour said pointing to her right.

In the distance Alicia could see the dust in the air and birds flying away. She looked closer and noticed that the dust could spread for a mile, and in between that dust was the dead. “Shit.”

“Ya. You are lucky I was passing by on my run. What’s your name.”

“Alicia.”

“Well Alicia I am going to need you to hold on tight because we need to outrun that herd and make it to my base in time to warn them.”

Alicia gripped tighter and then she could feel them. This woman did have abs. The bike picked up speed and the wind was blowing through her hair. If she wasn’t so worried about the herd that was coming for them she would have felt so free. She might have to see if she could find a bike and figure out how to drive one. Or see if this woman could teach her.

“I never caught your name.”

“It’s Eliza. Eliza Lex.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia meets the Griffins. A few surprises in store

Chapter 2

Alicia clung to the back of Eliza as she rode fast through the streets of a town 20 minutes away if you had a lead foot like Eliza. She had kept her head tucked into the other woman's back the entire journey until Eliza cut the engine of the bike, “We’re here.”

She looked around her and was confused. They weren’t in any kind of compound that you could call a base. They were at an arcade, “what the hell.”

“Welcome to Arkadia,” Eliza smirked at her. “It is a lot bigger than it seems.”

There were a few cars in the parking lot of the arcade, she looked around more closely and the whole town looked like it was out of the 80’s. Every building was spaced out and nothing was overly cramped or to close together. People would easily pass this place by, it looked like it was a ghost town before well… it was a ghost town. “You live in an arcade,” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Why don’t you come inside and see for yourself.”

Alicia followed her and Eliza held the door open for her to enter. She followed the bloodstained woman to the back of the dusty arcade and she noticed a keypad entry. Eliza punched in a code and the door opened. Once again Eliza held the door open for her. Fuck this girl was smooth. She wondered what she looked like without all the blood splatter across her entire body.

“What the hell is this place,” she asked in disbelief. 

“Wait and see,” Eliza said taking a seat on a chair and putting her dirty boots up on the desk.

Alicia took the other chair in the room and they just stared at each other. If she didn’t know any better she would say that Eliza was checking her out. Well she was definitely checking the blonde out. She was to busy looking at Eliza to even notice there was an elevator in the room. The soft ding broke her out of their unsubtle staring and Alicia looked at who intruding their eyefucking.

“Jesus kiddo, you’re a mess,” the man with sandy blonde hair said. 

“What no hug,” Eliza teased standing up with arms outstretched and a shit eating grin on her face.

“Hey there. I’m Jake Griffin,” the man said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

“Alicia Clark.”

“Well now that introductions are done and you have let us in, I really need to shower,” Eliza said moving into the elevator. “I take it you can show our guest around dad.”

“Ya sure. Come on Alicia get in and I will give you the tour,” the man smiled at her.

They both rode down in the elevator for a few minutes before it finally stopped and opened up. “See you later beautiful,” Eliza said before taking off down the hall.

“What is this place,” she asked Jake. She could see other people walking the halls, and different rooms. When she looked around in the elevator she noticed that this place had a few different levels.

“My wife explains it all much better than me, but we are in a secret underground government facility. Sounds pretty cool I know,” the man said chuckling to himself.

“Do you have a radio. I need to contact my people. There is a herd coming and we are travelling with a caravan. I don’t want any of them to die.”

“Okay I will take you to see my wife and she can decide what to do.”

Jake led her through the halls of the facility smiling and greeting people as he went. The reached a door marked medical and Jake pushed it open and there was a young man teaching children basic CPR. “Grandpa,” a little blonde boy called out. He looked to be 2 and a half and way too young to be learning CPR. 

He must have been born sometime during the apocalypse. He called Jake grandpa though, and Jake was Eliza’s dad. So badass Eliza Lex had a kid. This woman just got more and more interesting. Maybe she was straight and just a flirt. She could have mix read some of the signals. Maybe Eliza wasn’t checking her out, and was just trying to size her up. 

“Aden,” Jake said scooping the little boy up. “Is grandma in her office”

“Yesss. Who is that,” the boy named Aden said pointing at her continuing the sound of the s on yes with a silly grin on his face.

“That is Alicia. She is a friend of your moms and we need to take her to see Grandma. Can you show her the way?”

“Yessss,” the toddler said wiggling out of his grandpa’s arms. So that confirms it. Eliza Lex has a kid. “Come lesha,” he said grabbing her hand and toddling towards a door at the end of the room.

Jake knocked and a woman’s voice replied enter. The office was large and tucked in the back of a medical wing. A middle aged woman sat behind a large mahogany desk. “Eliza picked up another stray,” the woman asked knowingly raising an eyebrow. 

“This is mommy's new friend. Lesha grandma,” the boy said letting go of her hand and climbing into his grandmother's lap.

“Hi. I’m Alicia. Alicia Clark.”

“Sit,” the woman said gesturing to a seat across from her.

“Aden can you help your grandpa go get your aunty Raven, uncle Monty, and Anya please,” the woman asked kindly.

“Yesss,” the little boy said scrambling out of her lap and running out the door.

“Well I better go help him find everyone,” Jake joked.

Alicia sat staring at the brown eyed woman. She looked more stern than her husband. “I need to contact my people,” she spoke breaking the silence.

“Your people. How many of you are there,” the woman asked curiously.

“About 30 of us.”

“Where are you staying.”

“We have a convoy. We make camp every night.”

“Why are you on the road. Have you not found somewhere suitable to live.”

“We stay on the road to help people. We keep our radios open to channel 9. We leave boxes of food and water every 5 miles or so to try to help those travelling on the road. We haven’t found a base of operations yet, but some people are at a safe location.”

“A safe location.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Care to tell me more.”

“Look I don’t know you, you don’t know me. Where they are is imperative to our mission of continuing to help people out who need us. I need to contact them. I need to tell them there is a herd coming. They are good people. Families. I need to keep them safe if I can.”

“I understand. But if you are not willing to give me more information than that, I can’t provide them with a secure location. Believe it or not. I want to help. I can get you a radio to contact them, that is if they are in range, but I can’t have you giving away our location. I have people here who depend on me to keep them safe. To keep them alive.”

“Thank you. I just want to let them know I am alive and they need to find a place to bunker down,”

The door opened and her breath was nearly taken away. In walked Eliza Lex in a black band tee, and skinny jeans. Her hair was wet from her shower and she had it down to dry. In her arms was the boy from before. Aden. Who was now squirming to get out of them, so she let him down. Alicia was too busy staring at Eliza to notice the toddler approach her or the knowing look Abby was giving her daughter. 

“Lesha,” the boy said patting her leg and holding his arms up for him to take.

“Hey Aden,” she said picking him up and he made himself at home in her lap. She tried not to look as shocked as she was. She had never run into a kid this young out on the road and she really had no experience with children at all.

“So Abby you needed us,” she heard a familiar voice call from the door. She snapped her head and made eye contact with a woman she hadn’t seen in years.

“Anya,” she said in shock. She was about to stand up and nearly dropped Aden out of her lap, but he quickly gripped her neck and she grabbed ahold of him to keep him from falling. 

“Alicia,” the older woman said in shock.

“You two know each other,” Abby asked, and she could see where Eliza got her eyebrow raise from.

“Yah. She is my little cousin,” Anya said coming in to give her a hug. “I see you met our resident greeter. Allow me to introduce you to my wife. Raven Reyes - Woods,” Anya said breaking the hug and turning to the woman in the red leather jacket who had an attitude to match Eliza’s.

“I still don’t see why you decided to take her last name but you wouldn’t take ours when we adopted you,” Abby jested.

“Hey, Eliza didn’t take your last name either mommy dearest,” the woman said to Abby. “Hi I’m Raven. Haven’t seen you around any family reunions lately. Did the invite get lost in the mail,” she joked.

“Something like that. Anya is from my dads side of the family, and when he died we never really saw any of them again. I think Anya and I are still Facebook friends though, although I never saw her relationship status change from single to married.”

“Yes well I happened to meet this crazy ass woman and she brought me here. Fell in love, the rest is history. Hey where are your mom and Nick,” Anya asked.

“They didn’t make it,” she said sadly remembering her time with her family and the times they had all saved each other.

“Hey it’s okay. You got me now. She can stay right Abby,” Anya said looking hopefully at her mother in law.

“For now yes. But apparently she has a group of about 30 to contact so I need Monty to help her contact them, and Raven… I need you to take one of your bombs away from here and away from their caravan and set it off. Alicia I would like to help your people but I think all I can provide is a distraction for them for the time being.”

“Let me help. I want to help,” Alicia said.

“You can help by contacting your people and warning them. Get them somewhere safe until we can divert the herd of walkers,” Anya spoke up.

“If Raven can divert the herd, can they come here,” Alicia asked looking at Abby hopefully. If her cousin was staying here and it was safe surely her people would like to stay somewhere safe as well.

“Can you vouch for your people. We would have 30 extra mouths to feed. What can you offer,” Abby asked as a middle aged Asian man entered the room.

“Sorry it took me so long. I was told to find the radio. I take it it’s for you,” he said handing it to her. It looked really high tec.

“This is going to work down here,” she asked him disbelieving that something could get a signal through the walls.

“It should I helped make it,” Raven spoke up.

“My people. We have people who can fight, we have 2 pilots, we brew our own beer, recently we got a Rabbi who makes his own wine, and we have a resource that is going extinct. Can you at least give us a chance,” Alicia said looking Abby in the eye. Trying to read her expression to see if what she offered could be enough.

“Contact your people. Tell them to seek cover and you will contact them when the herd is a safe distance away,” Abby said firmly. “We can discuss what we can provide each other with your leader.”

“We have gas.”

“Yes well so do a lot of cars on the roads still but its going bad,” Abby replied coldly.

“No you don’t understand. The safe place where some of my people are is a small operation oil refinery. I don’t know how you run this place but certainly you could use gasoline.”

“Contact your people,” Abby said nodding to the walkie in her hand, but giving nothing of her decision away.

“It’s Alicia. Is anybody out there,” she said into the speaker.

Everyone around the room held their breath in anticipation, waiting for her people to respond.

“Alicia, where are you. We can’t get to the truck. It’s over run. Please say you made it out of there. We picked up Strand,” she heard Al’s voice come through.

“Listen If you already see that herd there is an even bigger one heading in your direction. I met some people and they are willing to help. They have a plan to keep the herd away from the caravan. You just have to warn them all. Get everyone someplace safe.”

“Shit. Alicia stay safe. I will warn everyone. June was right. We need to find a safe place. We can’t stay on the road. It’s getting to dangerous, especially--”

Alicia cut Al off before she could any anything about Logan and his people. She didn’t want this new group to know of the dangers that followed them yet until she had a safe place for her people. “I might have a solution for that. Get back and keep everyone safe. I got to go," she said cutting off the signal turning the radio off.

“I am happy you were able to contact your people. Now Raven let’s save some lives. Take Eliza and Anya with you.”

“I’m going to. They are my people and I want to help save them,” Alicia spoke up.

“No,” Eliza said.

“And why not,” Alicia demanded.

“Because you can’t kill. I saw the way you looked at the walkers. You were scared. We are going to be facing a horde of them. We can’t have you out there. It is too much of a risk.”

“I can do it. I’m coming.”

“Let her go with. She can always stay in the car. Raven… Take the ghost,” Abby said throwing the keys at her.

“No way,” the woman named Raven said in shock

“Yes way. Now hurry up and don’t you dare get a scratch on my baby,” Abby said fixing her with a stern look.

“I thought I was your baby,” Eliza teased going to give Abby a hug.

“You stopped being my baby when you made your own baby.”

“Geeeshhh. Enough with the mushy stuff we have lives to save,” Anya said.

“Mommy do you have to go again,” Aden asked teary eyed.

“Yes… but… you can have a sleepover with Grandma and Grandpa tonight and watch whatever movie you want before bed. I promise I will come back. Mommy is invincible remember,” Eliza said giving her son a hug.

Alicia could see how much the little boy meant to the older woman. She wondered how old Eliza was when she had Aden, and if the father was still alive. Maybe she could somehow ask Anya or find out on the way to where they were going. “See you later little man,” she said leaving the room with Raven and Anya.

“Bye Lesha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aden is just going to be a cute little bundle of joy in this apocalypse. Next up saving Alicia's group from a herd. Things will go boom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So making some explosions happen. Anya, Raven, Eliza, and Alicia go on a road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance kinda wanted to just touch on the taboo topic of having a period during the apocalypse. Might not be comfortable for some, but face it. That shit happens and Hollywood always avoids it, something that has always kind of bugged me.... Also not going into detail in case you don't want to hear about the other blood bath that goes on during an apocalypse.

Chapter 3

Elyza didn’t want the brunette to come with them on this mission. There was something about her, some need she felt deep in her bones to protect her. She should be staying behind in the bunker where it was safe. Where she could return and find her alive and well bonding more with her son and her parents. 

Seeing Aden climb up into her lap made her feel a little guilty. It also made her heart flutter because she felt a connection to her and her son obviously liked her. She couldn’t deny Alicia was beautiful, but she came with baggage. A lot of it. She had a son, and she lived every day with the guilt of not being able to save his mother. Maybe that was why she wanted Alicia to stay behind. Why she worked so hard trying to save those that were still out there. Why she painted tree’s to inspire people and give them hope. 

“So what’s the ghost,” Alicia asked the group as they headed down the halls of the bunker.

“You will see. Raven has been waiting for years to drive this car,” Anya told her.

“What’s so special about a damn car?”

“The ghost is Abby’s car that Jake built for her. It is fuel efficient and one of the quietest cars you will ever hear. Well not hear…” Raven trailed off.

“Your dad built your mom a car?” Alicia asked looking to Eliza for confirmation.

“Well he has built her a lot of things. I would say he more or less modified her old rolls royce and made it better. He is an engineer. Raven actually helped him with the car. She just isn’t allowed to drive it. Well up until now.”

“Raven usually isn’t allowed to drive,” Anya whispered into her cousins ears.

“Why not,” she asked thinking a mechanic should be perfectly capable of driving a vehicle. 

“Because she has a tract record for destroying vehicles,” Eliza growled out.

“Now now Lex… Calm down… I told you it was an accident. I just had to avoid that little racoon on the road. It wasn’t my fault your vehicle couldn’t handle the road conditions,” Raven sassed back.

“Couldn’t handle the road conditions my ass. Someone has sniffed way too many fumes. I don’t even understand why mom is letting you drive,” Eliza grumbled.

“Because you are a Z slayer and Anya is a hell of a shot, and no one wants you behind the wheel speed racer, when there is a bomb or two in the back. Plus we don’t know what this one’s hidden talents are yet,” Raven finished suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

“Stop that’s my cousin,” Anya said and Eliza noticed how flushed Alicia looked. Maybe the brunette was into women. She would probably find out eventually one way or another.

“We’re here,” Eliza said interrupting them and opening up the door to the garage at the back of the arcade.

Eliza marched over to the weapons and holstered to guns to her hips and grabbed a semi automatic. Her katana stayed on her back and that was where she preferred the weapon. She grabbed a few throwing knives and put them on her legs before throwing on a leather jacket. One of many she had lying around the compound. 

Anya grabbed her bow and arrows as well as a handgun and a sniper rifle. Anya had a pretty good shot but hers was better and she didn’t need the scope to have deadly precision. She relied on her instincts. They had gotten her this far in life and had kept her alive amongst the dead. They had even told her to take a different road and that was how she ended up saving Alicia.

“Grab what you want,” she said to the brunette before helping Raven put some ingredients into the trunk.

“Rav are you sure these won’t just explode with you driving around,” Eliza had to ask.

“They will explode when I want them to, and only when I want them to.”

“Okay.”

“So you have the hots for the new girl,” Raven whispered.

“Shut up Raven,” Eliza said looking around to make sure Alicia didn’t hear. Luckily Anya was helping her to choose from their weapons collection.

“I won’t say a thing Lex. Your secret is safe with me,” Raven winked at her.

“I don’t even know if she will like me. I’m different. The only one who accepted that was Niylah and look how that worked out,” Eliza said sadly.

“Hey. You had 5 great years with Niylah. What happened was an accident Eliza. A tragic accident. You don’t know if Alicia won’t like you. I seem to recall a lot of girls enjoying that extra part in highschool,” Raven teased her, and she could tell she was trying to make her feel better.

“Ya, but they just wanted to experiment. I don’t want to be some experiment to her,” Eliza said looking at Alicia fondly before quickly turning away when Alicia caught her staring.

“Damn girl, you got it bad,” Raven said before getting into the drivers seat.

When Alicia walked opened she held open the door to the back seat for her, “Did you find something to your liking.”

“I find a lot of things to my liking,” the brunette flirted before getting into the car leaving her flustered before closing the door.

Okay that could have just been her saying she liked the bunker, the weapons, the car. Get ahold of yourself Eliza. She took a few deep breaths before taking the sword off of her back and entering the car. She placed it on the floor near the window and the semi automatic near the centre console in case they ran into walkers and Raven opened up the sunroof. “Let’s go.”

Raven drove them up the ramp and waited for the metal door to open. There was a dust cloud in the distance and they had to hurry if they wanted to help out Alicia’s people in time. “So where is the Caravan Alicia,” Eliza asked.

“West.”

“You heard the woman Raven, head east,” Eliza instructed before turning on the radio letting the Warmth by Incubus flood the car. When Raven was about to pass 5 walkers on the road she rolled down the window. She grabbed her sword and stuck her body out of the car slicing the top of their skulls clean off before climbing back inside the vehicle. “Already at 5 points Anya,” she looked back and smirked at the dirty blonde.

“We will see who wins in the end Lex. Who knows maybe Alicia will be the one with the most kills,” Anya replied.

Eliza looked in the rearview and saw how uncomfortable the comment made Alicia. Something happened to the brunette. She looked so weak and fragile, but she could tell there was a warrior behind that mask. Someone begging to be released and unleash hell upon anyone who defies her or tries to bring her down. “Maybe,” she smiled catching Alicia’s eye trying to distract the girl from her thoughts. 

“Guys seriously. I’m the one with the fucking bombs. I am going to kick ass today,” Raven said looking at her companions.

“Eyes on the road,” Eliza screamed taking the wheel in her hands narrowly avoiding a walker. “This is why mom never lets you drive. Keep your eyes on the road Raven or so help me god you will be right beside the damn bombs when they go off,” Eliza threatened. 

They drove in silence for 10 more minutes. They had passed 2 of the tree’s she had painted and maybe if they stopped for supplies on the way back she would ask Raven to stop so she could paint another. They were far enough away from the herd but not to far that they wouldn’t hear the explosion or see the smoke. “Here is good for the first bomb Raven.”

They had driven about 10 miles from where the bunker was and they were on a road with a few dozen cars. Raven pulled over to the side of the road beside a truck facing the direction that they came from. “Okay Raven build the first bomb. Anya guard Raven. I’m going to search the nearby vehicles for anything useful. Alicia you stay in the car. Honk the horn if you see a group of 30 or more,” Eliza instructed.

“I’m not staying in the car. Let me help you look,” Alicia stated and begged with her eyes.

“Fine but stay close to me, and keep your eyes and ears open. Let’s get to work. Raven honk the horn when you are done. Then we move on ahead. There is a town up ahead we can search while waiting for the walkers to change direction and catch up. Then we plant another bomb and move on,” Eliza said.

“I have enough stuff to make 4 bombs that should get them far enough away from our bunker and their caravan,” Raven informed her before getting her stuff out of the back with the help of Anya.

Eliza didn’t bother to look behind her to see if Alicia was there. She had grabbed her sword and swung it at the first dead she saw and searched the nearest car. Alicia searched the side opposite her and didn’t say a word. The next car had crashed into the vehicle ahead of it killing the driver on impact. Eliza still put the sword through her brain. She wouldn’t take any chances.

The back seat she saw a booster seat, and looked around frantically for the child. She hoped that someone took it and that they were safe. That they were still alive out there somewhere. She unlatched the seat and took it with her. If she needed to leave the compound for any reason she would have something to put Aden in. She saw a baby bag in the back and looked through its contents deciding it was a good find.

They had made it to their 3rd vehicle in relative silence. A janky looking truck which looked like it shouldn’t have even been able to start let alone make it to the highway. She tapped on the glass but no one was inside. She was on the passenger side and opened up the glovebox and found a carton of smokes. She stashed it in the baby bag before looking over at Alicia. “Let’s flip up the back of the seat.”

“Okay,” she said helping her to push it forward. Behind the seat were some arrows and a bottle of Jack Daniels. “Dibs,” Alicia said.

Eliza couldn’t help but chuckle. “Only if you share,” Eliza teased.

“Fine but…. You have to drink it with me,” Alicia said taking a swig before handing it to her. Eliza took the bottle and took a drink before handing it back to Alicia along with a pack of cigarettes. “Thanks but I don’t smoke,” she said refusing them.

“Either do I, well at least not cigarettes. Monty grows some killer herb back in the bunker. They are good to trade though,” she said putting the cigarettes back in the baby bag, along with the arrows.

Rawwrwrrwrwrw

“Shit,” she heard Alicia say.

She ran around the truck and took out the 3 walkers that were closing in on her. “There will be more here soon. We better get back Raven should almost be done with the bomb,” Eliza said. When they got back to the car she put her finds in the trunk. “You can put your bottle in the baby bag. I promise not to drink it without you,” Eliza said smiling at Alicia.

“It’s a date.”

Before Eliza could respond Raven came and put her chemicals in the trunk along with their stuff. They all got in their respective seats and Eliza so badly wanted to look at Alicia but she was sure her face was as red as a tomato. Raven opened up the sunroof and drove away from the truck slowly. She grabbed her gun and stood up through the sunroof and took aim firing at the canister Raven built.

BOOOMMM

She got herself back and settled into the passenger seat but sat on a knee. The explosion would draw out other walkers. Not just the herd. She just hoped they could make it to the town before attracting to many of them. That way they had time to search it before more walkers came. “Everyone be on the lookout. The herd and every walker within the next few miles will be drawn to the smoke. Get us to the next town a fast as you can Raven,” Eliza instructed. 

They drove through the main road of the town only seeing a few walkers. “Ooohhh a Wal-Mart,” Raven said excitedly.

Ugh Raven loved Wal-Mart even before the apocalypse. ‘All the deals Eliza’ ‘buying in bulk’ ‘so much food and fun toys’. “Fine. We will go in. But you all wait in the car as I clear out the building.”

“Fine but they don’t count towards your kill count at the end of the day,” Anya protested.

“Alright,” Eliza said getting out and grabbing her Katana. It didn’t really matter anyway. She always won. 

To her killing the z’s were easy. They were stupid and predictable. She knocked on the glass of the front doors. The store was most likely picked through first. Which meant it would be pretty bare and it was most likely full of walkers. She hit the doors for 2 minutes straight before she heard the familiar growls of the dead and opened the doors.

She swung at the first walker hitting his head. Slashed the knee of the second bringing it to the ground before stomping its head in and decapitating another walker to her right. As far as she could tell there were about 15 of them. Which was easy enough. She ran ahead swinging the walking dead taking them out with ease before heading over to customer service. Even though she knew the mic wouldn’t work she still held it up. “Clean up at the front entrance. Clean up at the front entrance. Calling all dead, please come to customer service if you are interested in some fresh meat,” Eliza yelled.

More of the dead approached from all directions. Now the ones who were at the back of the store were attracted to the commotion. She waited for more of them to get close before spinning and taking the heads off of the 7 that started to surround her. Their slumping bodies tripping up their comrades making them an easier target for her. “Fresh meat. Fresh meat,” she called out and waited a few more minutes.

No more walkers came to her. So she ran to the back of the store to check the employee lounge and the back warehouse before letting her friends come in. She didn’t want anything to happen to Alicia. Especially not before their possible date. Was it a date. A friend date. Ya probably just a friend date with Anya and Raven, and other people from her group. Maybe she was dating someone from her group. She would have to build up the courage and ask her. 

No one was in the employee lounge but some fat looking hillbillies with bullet wounds were in the back of the warehouse. She killed all 4 of them before shouting out again. Seemed that those were the last of the dead. By her count she had killed about 31 of them, which would make her sister-in law pretty jealous. Someone needed to protect Alicia and the cargo though. She knew Raven could take care of herself, she was one scrappy fighter.

Eliza went back to the front and opened the door back up. There were 2 dead in the parking lot near the entrance. They must have heard the commotion so she ended them before waving her blood soaked sword at the group in the car, letting them know it was all clear.

“Okay let’s break off into teams. Anya you’re with me. There is something I want to look for without my sister, and no offence Alicia, but I don’t know you that well yet,” Raven smiled at her.

“Fine. Meet back here in 30, or scream if you run into trouble. I made as much noise as possible but there could still be some stragglers, or ones stuck in an aisle” Eliza said taking a shopping car. “Alicia and I will head left and take pharmacy/ gardening supplies.”

“Fine there is nothing good down there anyway,” Raven said before grabbing a cart and taking off in the other direction.

While pushing the cart down the Isle Eliza noticed a box of condoms. She quickly checked to make sure Alicia wasn’t looking before ripping the box open and stuffing the packets inside her pocket. Wishful thinking, but if it happened she wanted to be careful. She couldn’t protect Niylah when she was pregnant with Aden during the start of the end of the world. There was more chaos before sure, but there was still a risk. And if Alicia wanted to spend time with her in that way she wanted to protect her. Needed to protect her. 

The next isle they went down was more stocked. She grabbed the boxes of tampons and threw them into the cart. Her sister and Anya would certainly thank her for that later. “Hey Alicia. Catch,” she said throwing a box at the girl.

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep them,” Alicia said throwing the box to her. 

“It’s fine you kept them I don’t need them,” she said throwing the box back at Alicia.

“Why wouldn’t you need them. Do you have an IUD or something?”

“Something like that,” Eliza said moving on. Not wanting to have Alicia know about her special package. “Let’s keep moving.”

She raided the pharmacy with Alicia which wasn’t really stocked with anything useful. She grabbed some gauze and some IUDs. She probably wouldn’t have grabbed any if Alicia never said anything earlier but she knew they were running low on birth control in the bunker and this would be a better method. Considering no one in an apocalypse rarely thinks long term. 

“Come on. I want to check out the bedding,” Eliza said. She wanted to see if she could find anything to bring back for her son. Something that would make him happy to see everyday. Most of it was picked through. Somehow she managed to find a spongebob bedding set and she knew today was going to be a good day. They would save Alicia’s people, then hopefully Alicia would stay with them. Would stay with her.

She went and grabbed some vermiculite and perlite from the garden centre for Monty, before moving on through the isles. “Hey check this out,” Alicia called. Eliza left the cart and moved to where Alicia was standing holding a box with a huge smile on her face. “You said that Aden could watch whatever movie he wanted with his grandparents. Wouldn’t having a popcorn machine make movie night even better,” Alicia said handing it to her.

“That is awesome. Okay I want to check out sporting goods for a few things and then we can go see if we can find some oil and kernels,” Eliza said taking the box from her. It was theatre style with a rotating kettle, the kids would really enjoy it. Some of them most likely don’t remember what movie theatre popcorn even tastes like.

Eliza broke eye contact and put the popcorn maker in the cart that was starting to fill up. She got to the sporting goods aisle that she wanted. She grabbed 2 fishing rods and disassembled them, before grabbing a kids rod with Dora on it. Then she looked at the locked case. The bows were gone as well as the arrows but she didn’t want those. What she wanted would have been skipped over and it was. She grabbed 2 giant tubs full of pellets and put them in the cart. Then grabbed all the airsoft 2 airsoft guns and 2 rifles before putting them in the cart.

“What do you want those for? The won’t damage a walker.”

“No they won’t. But we need to teach the kids how to shoot and we can’t waste bullets doing it.”

“Wow smart,” Alicia said grabbing another tub of pellets and 2 more handguns. “Okay so the pellets are a lot heavier than they look. Do you mind helping me.”

“Sure,” Eliza said grabbing ahold of it and helping her place it in the cart. Their arms brushed and her body felt like it was on fire, “Alicia,” Eliza said breathlessly. 

“Yes Eliza,” Alica said stepping towards her so that their bodies were almost touching.

“You are so beautiful,” Eliza said cupping her face. Alicia leaned in and Eliza closed her eyes waiting for a pair of lips to touch hers. “BEEPBEEPBEEP” her watch alarm went off and they broke apart. “To be continued,” Eliza smiled at her and Alicia smiled back. “Let’s go meet up with Raven and your cousin and see if they found anything good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will still be from Eliza's point of view and her an Alicia will get a little closer. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and Kudos. If anyone is not caught up on ftwd tell me now before I ruin things for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bombs. Eliza tells the story of Heda/Wanheda. Alicia and Eliza get a little bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Drop a comment in the bottom of any chapter if there is something you want to see, or if you have any idea's for common enemies. Either from FTWD, the 100 or even TWD

Chapter 4

Eliza pushed the cart and Alicia walked along beside her and it felt awfully domestic. If it wasn’t for her stupid watch and timing she would have kissed the girl. Her girl. Well hopefully soon to be her girl. Alicia Clark was one beautiful woman and she wanted to know all about her. After a minute they met back up with Raven and Anya who were staring out the front door into the parking lot.

More would come. More would always come, and right now the parking lot had about 20 dead wandering around. “Find anything good,” Eliza asked her sister and Anya.

“Hmmm one could say we made good use of our time,” Raven smiled. Eliza looked at the cart Raven was pushing which was half full of dry food.

“God Raven no one needs to know that,” Eliza said putting her hands over her head.

“Ya I don’t want to hear about who my cousin is fucking,” Alicia said with Eliza.

“Ahemmm… Well we did check out the back warehouse more. If we are to take in more people there is a lot of mattresses and bed frames. To be honest a lot of stuff looked relatively untouched. But I guess that’s what you get for having a Wal-Mart pretty closed off from most of civilization,” Anya chimed in.

“I vote we come back here, and stock up sometime. The garden centre was untouched and there were some useful supplies. We just need to figure out a way to transport everything,” Eliza said.

“My people can help with that. Like I said before we have gas. We have two transport trucks, well 3. One is an oil tanker used to haul around our gas, and the other two we use to sleep in and hold all our food. Look you figure out a way to let Abby let us stay and my people will pull their weight. We have lived outside in all of this for years, I bet you don’t have enough experienced people to come back here with you without losing some of your own,” Alicia said.

“Well that did come out a little bit insulting. We have managed just fine on our own before Eliza decided to pick your ass up,” Raven said defensively.

“Okay so no blowing up this building Raven. I’ll talk to Abby. There has been something our dad has had in the works for years that your people could help with Alicia,” Eliza said.

“So we keep this place. We secure it after we leave and have Raven blow shit up a few miles away from here,” Anya said.

“I’ll go deal with the dead. Anya you find something to lock this place up so we can try to keep people out if they stumble upon it. Alicia take Raven with you, go find some oil and kernels,” Eliza smiled brightly at the girl with dark blue eyes, which contrasted her light ones.

“You know what. I am not even going to ask. You two keep your kinky shit to yourselves,” Raven said crossing her arms.

“Raven you have no idea how kinky I can be,” Alicia winked and walked off leaving a stunned Raven in her wake.

Hell even Eliza was left gaping at the brunette, who was able to match her sisters sass. “Close that jaw up Lex. Alicia is still my baby cousin,” Anya growled defensively.

Alicia had just turned her mind into a puddle of mush. She knew she was joking but hot damn her brain took her to a place she wanted to explore with the brunette. She wanted to learn all about those kinks and if she even had any. She grabbed her sword from back out of its sheath behind her back and went outside.

It took her a little while for her eyes to adjust to the brightness but once they had she made her plan of attack. She charged and she didn't stop slashing. She led them away from the ghost so Raven wouldn’t have to drive over the bodies of the dead, and she left them scattered across the lot. Blade to brain. Easy. She had always been into martial arts as a kid and Jake and Abby put her in Krav Maga, and Karate to try to get out some of her rage. 

It seemed some of the skills she had acquired through the years had paid off. Her katana used to rest on a mantel in the apartment she shared with Niylah, she never thought she would use it. Now a day didn’t go by where she wasn’t using it, or cleaning it, always keeping the once dull edge as sharp as possible. It had saved her life more times than she could count. It just could never save her first loves. 

Once the coast was clear she headed back inside where everyone was waiting for her. “Okay Let’s get what we grabbed into the trunk of the car while Anya and I secure the building,” Eliza instructed.

Raven and Alicia pushed the carts out to the car while she helped Anya secure the front and back door to the building, using bike locks the dirty blonde had found. “So you like Alicia hmmm,” Anya asked her.

“I think she is hot and interesting. I’d like to get to know her more.”

“Hmmmm”

“What.”

“Just be careful. I like you both.”

“Good to know,” Eliza said taking her sword back out and running it through a walker. “Time do go. They may be slow but the more noise we make the more we draw, and we need to get them away from here.”

“Whatever you say Wanheda,” Anya chuckled.

“Anya seriously I am not some mythical being that can command death,” Eliza huffed pulling out a knife and throwing it into the head of a Z.

“Whatever you say Eliza,” Anya said pulling the knife out of the walkers head, wiping it clean and handing it back to her.

After emerging from the back of the store they say the girls loading the last of their haul into the car. Raven’s materials to build her bombs sat in a box outside the car while they filled the trunk. The dust cloud in the distance was getting closer to the smoke of the previous bomb they had set off which meant they needed to find another spot to blow shit up soon. It was also getting close to dark so they needed to set off another bomb and find a place to get a few hours of rest.

“Let’s get out of here. I want to set off another bomb soon. Then I want you to get us to another location where we can plant one and catch a few hours of sleep,” Eliza said getting into the vehicle.

Raven drove them out of town a few clicks and away from their new find. “This place is as good as any,” Raven said pulling over at a diner. “Eliza you take Anya and clear the place. Whoever kills the most walkers gets to decide who keeps first watch. Alicia can help me out this time around.”

“You heard my woman let’s go. Loser takes first watch,” Anya said running out of the vehicle.

By the time Eliza caught up Anya was pulling her arrows out of the heads of the walkers in the front of the diner. 3-0 so far. Eliza went behind the counter and saw someone who must have worked in the diner during the fall. Brenda the name tag read, she drew her sword out and before she made contact with the walker an arrow went through her head. “Looks like you will be taking the first watch,” Anya teased jumping over the counter and pulling the arrow out.

Eliza ran through the swinging doors of the back and killed one of the dead that was stuck to the floor, and another who approached at the sound of the door being opened. 4-2 Anya. “Come on, let's see if there is anything worth saving here before Raven blows this place up,” Eliza said putting her katana away after they had cleared all the dead. 

“Find anything good,” Alicia asked when they came out of the front of the restaurant. 

“Well if you like instant decaf we have some. I grabbed a pot to cook some of the canned beans we grabbed from wally world,” Anya said holding up her find. “Otherwise the place was a complete bust. Blow it to hell babe,” Anya said kissing Raven on the lips. Which got a little too heated.

“Please say Eliza is on first watch,” Raven said before taking the lips of the dirty blonde once more.

“Are they always this gross,” Alicia asked her.

“Always. Anya go with Raven and set the bomb. I will wait in the car with Alicia,” Eliza told them all opening the door to the car and getting inside so she didn’t have to see her sister make out with her wife any more than necessary. The car door opened and Alicia sat herself in the back opposite of her.

“So…. you have a kid, Anya has Raven, do you have someone special in your life,” Alicia asked her breaking the silence.

“No. She died a long time ago.”

“Ohh she, so you used artificial insemination?”

“Something like that,” Eliza said and thankfully Raven and Anya decided to actually do work, instead of just work on each other and they hopped in the vehicle. “Is everything a go.”

“Everything is a get the hell out of here because this place is going to blow. The restaurant used natural gas to power its grill so this shit is going to blow,” Raven said starting the car and slamming her foot on the accelerator.

Raven wasn’t lying 30 seconds later the diner exploded and there was a secondary explosion even bigger than the first sending pieces of the building flying in every direction. They drove for 30 minutes going to the next town, and Anya and her took turns killing the dead walking on the road towards the burned out diner. The explosion they had caused should have diverted the herd to walk to the most recent explosion for the next few hours.

The sun was beginning its descent as Raven pulled into the driveway of a boarded up house. “Okay Anya, take the garage, I am already on first watch. Raven park the car in there, we can’t take any chances. I will go clear the house,” Eliza said getting out of the car.

“What about me,” Alicia asked.

“You can come with me beautiful and have your choice of furniture to rest that pretty head of yours on,” Eliza turned to give Alicia a dazzling smile. The house was clear of walkers and they were soon joined by Raven and Anya. After heating up dinner outside she put out the fire she had started and brought it inside to share with the others. Raven, Anya, and Alicia all seemed to be getting along well and she was happy that Anya had found some of her family. She knew how hard it was for her to lose her brother Lincoln in the beginning. 

“Okay everyone get a few hours sleep before we blow this place up,” Eliza said before going to the living room and taking a seat on the couch. She looked out the semi boarded up window and had a good view down the street both ways. All was quiet but she knew in a few hours the dead would be among them and they would need to move on. To lure them away and save the rest of Alicia’s people.

A creak in the stairwell alerted her that she was not alone. They had locked the doors and windows and in the past 2 hours she hasn’t seen a soul. Living or dead. She had no intention of waking up the others to take watch. She didn’t need the rest. She never did. Her dreams always haunted her. A life she couldn’t save and one that came to early into this world. Aden was a miracle. 

“I thought you were going to switch off with Anya,” Alicia spoke up and stepped out of the shadows.

“What are you doing up,” she asked avoiding the response Alicia was looking for.

“Well at first I couldn’t sleep because my cousin and her girlfriend were going at it. Then it was just silent. I am used to sleeping with more noise,” Alicia said shrugging her shoulders.

“Come take a seat,” Eliza said making more room on the couch. Alicia sat down right beside her leaving a couple inches but she could still feel the heat from the younger girls body. It had been so long since she had held anyone other than Aden. In a brave move, she put her arm around the couch behind Alicia without touching her. “Is this alright,” she asked not wanting to make her uncomfortable. 

“More than,” Alicia said resting her head against her shoulder. That was all she needed to hear and feel before wrapping her arm around the slender woman. 

“Get some sleep Alicia. We will be leaving soon,” Eliza said running her hand up and down Alicia’s arm.

“Can you, can you maybe tell me something about yourself,” Alicia asked her and she could hear the hesitation in her voice.

“How about I tell you a story that my dad has been telling Raven and I ever since we were little.” She could feel Alicia nod her head so she decided to continue whispering into the dark. “Once there was a fearless commander named Lexa who ruled the people living on the ground. She was ruthless and lead her people with an iron fist. She protected them as best she could against the dangers the earth had to offer. Then one day a woman named Clarke fell from the sky and they formed an alliance to defeat the enemy of Lexa’s people. The leader of the grounders heart started to beat for the woman from the sky, and she betrayed Clarke in order to save her own people. Clarke defeated Lexa’s enemy and lost herself along the way, but she saved her people from the sky, and ensured all of Lexa’s people were safe from that enemy once and for all. Lexa realized her mistake as soon as she had made a deal with her enemy. She chose her head over her heart when she should have chosen her heart over her head like Clarke did in order to save her people. Lexa searched her lands for months looking for the beautiful woman who fell from the sky and turned her world upside down. Who helped her heart to beat again. When she found Clarke, Clarke lashed out at the commander of the grounders, and Lexa let her. Lexa let her take out all her anger and frustrations on her because she loved the woman. And eventually Clarke stopped hating her and started to love her as well. They united their people as one, and together became one themselves binding themselves in that life and the next. They ruled their people together with their hearts. The people called them Heda, and Wanheda. The Heda, the commander, and Wanheda Clarke, who fell from the sky, who could give life and take life just as easily. The commander of death itself.”

“That’s a really interesting story,” Alicia said cuddling up into her and before Alicia put her head in her lap she grabbed a throw pillow and placed it over her crotch. This was not how she wanted her to find out about her not so little surprise. 

“Ya just a legend that got passed down by my dads family generation through generation,” Eliza said looking into Alicia’s eyes. “You should get some rest.”

“I can’t yet.”

“And why is that.”

“I need a kiss goodnight first.”

And just like that she crashed her lips against Alicia’s into a slow yet tender kiss, which started to build up in intensity. She sighed into the kiss and when she changed angles and swiped her tongue across Alicia’s bottom lip the brunette moaned. She had to pull away before things got too heated. “To be continued,” She smiled and placed a kiss to Alicia’s head. “Get some sleep.” She stared out the window and stroked Alicia’s hair wondering if maybe she shouldn’t have stopped the kiss. 

They could have continued doing what they were doing and Alicia would either accept her body or deny her. Tomorrow is a new day was a saying off the past as the hours, hell even seconds passing by could be yours last. Maybe she should have kept going, but she wanted to go slow with Alicia. There was something about her that kept pulling her in like a magnet. She didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize her position around her, after this mission she would have to find the time to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the last 2 bombs. Some more kisses and Alicia makes a discovery.
> 
> A few surprises in-between :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine Eliza Lex being more badass than Michonne with a katana.

Chapter 5

Eliza’s lips felt like heaven against her own. They were the softest lips she had ever kissed and she wanted more. “To be continued.” That phrase was becoming her least favourite phrase in the entire universe. How about just fucking continue because I have never kissed a girl before but there is something about you that makes me want more. That makes me want to crash our lips together until the need for air becomes to much.

She settled herself on Eliza’s lap and when she finally fell asleep she dreamed of the blondes lips on hers. Of her hands roaming her body and finding out what she liked. She wanted to turn Eliza Lex into a moaning mess and have her screaming her name. Hell she couldn’t wait for the blonde to go down on her. She would ride that beautiful face and scream her name as she came. 

“Mmmm yes. Right there. Don’t stop Eliza,” she called out.

The shaking of her shoulder brought her out of her slumber and her erotic dream. “Good dream,” Eliza asked with a smirk on her face. Fuck what did I say.

“Fuck you,” Alicia said taking the pillow she was resting her head on and hitting Eliza with it wiping the smirk from her face.

“Yes I believe you were doing just that in your dream,” Eliza teased.

She hit her again with the pillow waking up fully and taking in Eliza. Her face was flushed red and she had a smirk on her face. Damn she looked hot in that tight t-shirt, and she knew she had abs underneath of it she had already felt them but wanted more. She checked out the blonde and then noticed something she hadn’t felt before. The slight bulge in her pants which peaked her curiosity. 

“Yes well it seems you liked my dream as well,” her eyes zeroing in on Eliza’s skin tight pants and the outline of a cock she hadn’t noticed before. 

“I ummm. Well…. I didn’t really want you to find out like this,” Eliza said giving up trying to hide that part of her body.

“Why.”

“Because most people judge me for being intersex. They are either curious and want to experience what it is like to be with someone like me, or I get made fun of and rejected. I just didn’t want you to reject me because of my body. I wanted you to get to know me first,” Eliza said avoiding looking at her. Instead she cast her sad eyes to the boarded up windows and looked out at the street.

“Look at me,” Alicia said taking a step closer to the upset woman. She could see Eliza brushing away some tears and she could only imagine how people had treated her to make her so scared. “Look at me,” she said softly this time raising her hand to cup Eliza’s cheek turning her head to face her. “I like you for you. What you are equipped with doesn’t matter to me. You are beautiful Eliza and I want to learn everything there is to know about you,” she said smiling softly before leaning in and kissing her.

She could feel the emotion coming from Eliza. The tears falling from her face onto hers. The salty taste of them during their kiss. A fire was burning deep in her belly that only Eliza would be able to extinguish. She grabbed Eliza’s hands and guided them to her hips as she wrapped one hand around her neck and slid her other hand under the blonde’s shirt feeling her abs ripple against her fingertips.

“Thought I heard a noise down here,” Raven said bounding into the living room, causing them to break apart. Eliza turned away from her sister and she knew it was to hide her erection.

“Ya I just had trouble sleeping so I came down to relieve Eliza.”

“Yes well with that stiff posture it looks like she could use the relief. Did she tire you out enough to get some actual rest,” Raven teased.

God this woman was relentless with making everything about sex. Not only did she have loud sex with her cousin but she almost refers everything to a sexual nature. “She told me a story your dad told you guys, and I fell asleep. We just woke up. Thought we heard something at the door,” Alicia made up a lie. It’s not like she was embarrassed about what she was doing with Eliza. It was just no one’s business but theirs. 

“Raven go get Anya dressed and let’s get out of here. The walkers should almost be at the diner by now,” Eliza said controlling the room and breaking them out of the awkward moment.

Alicia watched as Raven went back down the hall and when she heard the door close she went back to Eliza and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for that, your sister seems to make everything so sexual. Hell she even built a bomb and related it to sex.”

“That's Raven for you. Sorry about her, but it's always like that. Look I get it if this is too much for you. Me being intersex, my annoying sister who sexualizes everything, and the fact that I have a son.”

“It’s not. How about we just get through this, and you can take me out on a date.”

“A date. That sounds nice. I haven’t been on one of those in years. Do you know any good restaurants?”

“No I don’t, and I have never really been on a date before actually. I mean I went out with guys before, but never an actual official date.”

“Well I would be honored to be your first. I’ll have to think of something.”

Before she could even say something back both Anya and Raven were back with them in the living room and ready to go. Eliza was the first to head outside and to the garage, and she followed behind her. Once they were all settled in and Raven placed the bomb back into the house, she slowly rolled the car out of the driveway. Eliza took her aim and fired her gun back into the house hitting the bomb causing the house to explode. 

She had no idea how Eliza did it but her aim might even be better than John’s. It was sexy the amount of control she had. The way she commanded everyone, and everything around her. How she could take out so many walkers so confidently and how it didn’t seem to affect her. Raven drove slowly down the road and away from their bunker and her convoy. She prayed that her people were all okay. Especially the kids. She risked her own life protecting all of them, and it would all be for nothing if they didn’t make it through this.

“So tell us a bit more about your people,” her cousin spoke up, breaking the silence.

“What do you want to know,” Alicia asked. She could tell them so much. She could tell them all the things they had to do to survive. How she saved a whole bunch of children from a camp whose parents died of radiation poisoning. How she was most likely going to die from it. The boxes they leave on the road, and the people they have helped out so far. 

“Why don’t you just tell us what they are like. How you met some of them, I don’t know Alicia, I haven’t seen you in years and I want to catch up, but I don’t want you to tell me things that make you uncomfortable.”

“Well Daniel, and Strand I met just at the beginning. Mom’s new man hid out in Daniels barber shop with his family and brought them all back to our place with his ex wife and son Chris. Strand saved Nick and smuggled us all across the border to Mexico on his boat. We might not have always been together but they are who I have known from the start. Then there is Luciana. She was dating Nick. We’ve lost a lot of people. I’ve lost a lot of people. We stayed at a few places we thought were safe, but nowhere really is. Met a few good people along the way and now we just try to help everyone we can.”

“You are safe now. The bunker is secure,” Anya said and then Alicia noticed how she looked at Eliza. “We have a lot of doctors down there. Eliza being one of them.”

“You’re a doctor,” she asked incredulously. 

“I was a surgical resident at the time of the fall. My mother was the senior doctor in charge of running the bunker at the time, and is now in charge. She along with her fellow co workers were tasked by the government to find a cure for the zombie virus.”

“Wait, so our government knew about this and didn’t warn us,” Alicia asked.

“They tasked the top scientists they had in finding a cure for something they knew almost nothing about. My mother was the top pathologist in the country at the time and was moved to the facility along with my father. Some scientists left during the fallout to go back to their families. Others like my mother stayed knowing they were safe and secure. When things started going to shit she called both Raven and I, and just gave us co-ordinates and told us to get there as soon as we could. Everything was chaos at the beginning. If they had warned people sooner it wouldn’t have made a difference.”

“So you guys have just been hiding out in the bunker ever since?”

“No. Eliza here goes out most days. Anya and I sometimes join her. Most people we have are doctors, and children. Can’t really risk taking them outside when it’s safer for them to stay indoors. Arkadia has everything we need. We don’t need to leave,” Raven explained.

“What do you do when you go out Eliza?”

“Save beautiful girls mostly,” Eliza said turning around in her seat and giving her a dazzling smile which made her blush. “Why can’t you kill?” Eliza asked and Alicia knew it was to avoid her question.

“I ummm. Awhile ago my group got a distress call from further out so we flew over a mountain to go save these people. It turned out that it was fake. Someone called us out there to lure us away from where we were posted. Our plane crash landed near a nuclear power plant with radioactive infected. When we landed I saved 2 kids and their sister ended up coming to our rescue in a van. They had been camping at the time with their families, and after their parents died from killing radioactive walkers they all stuck together. They made the decision to leave the safety of the base we had set up and went back to their camp before we fixed the plane. I couldn’t leave them there so I went out to find them, and they had a whole safety net of walkers set up. They used their intestines and strung them up together to defend their base. I must have dislodged some of them trying to find the kids because after they so kindly held me at their base the walkers started to swarm their gate. I argued with them to give me back my weapon. That my group could be trusted and I could save them. We could save them. Eventually I got my weapon back and gave them time to escape. I must have killed 20 of them, and I killed one of the infected getting its blood all over me. I haven’t killed since, I just. I have had a hard time with it. I used to take down the dead constantly. I was good at it. Now I just hesitate, I get reminded of the fact that I got radioactive blood on me and that I could die at any minute. Any hour really. The only drive I have had lately to do anything is to find the person who keeps painting the tree’s along the highway.”

“We might be able to help with that,” Anya said smiling at her.

“What Anya means to say is that we can give you a full medical exam back at the bunker,” Eliza said glaring at Anya. “Raven we have gone far enough. Find somewhere to pull over and plant this last bomb and we will loop around. Hopefully we have drawn them far enough away for now, and that the fire has killed off some of them,” Eliza said 

Raven pulled them up a gravel drive with fences on either side of it. As they got further down they saw a rundown old farmhouse. “Okay lovebirds go for a roll in the hay and check out that barn. Alicia come with me and search the house,” Eliza instructed everyone as they got out of the vehicle gathering weapons. “This seems to be the only place we passed for a few miles so let's give it a thorough sweep.”

Alicia walked up the front porch with Eliza and she knocked on the door while Eliza wrapped on the windows. “RAWRW” they could both hear coming from inside. Alicia opened the door for Eliza who had her sword already drawn. The body of a teenage boy, as Alicia examined him further she noticed that his body hadn’t decayed like most of the dead that she had seen. He also had a belt tied around his neck.

“Suicide. Looks like he did this recently,” Alicia said.

“Look,” Eliza said pointing to a tree. Underneath of it were crosses made out of sticks. 6 graves. “He must have been the last of his family. Come on let’s check inside.”

Alicia helped Eliza search the house but it was bare. There was some food, and when they carried the body of the teen over to where the rest of his family was buried they found a note in his pocket.

-If you are reading this I have finally done it. I have lived without my family for weeks now, and I just can’t do it alone anymore. Thank you for giving me mercy-

“Come on. Let’s go find your cousin. I expected them to be ready to go by now,” Eliza said.

She wondered for a minute if she could do it alone. Like truly alone. She had lost all of her family, well at least she thought so. If she didn’t have Strand and everyone else would she still be here. A part of her wanted to stay behind and die after she had saved the kids, most likely infecting herself. She kept going though. She had people who helped her to keep moving forward. 

“Lex I got a present for you,” Raven singsonged coming out of the barn carrying two cans of paint. She saw how Eliza’s face light up eyeing up the cans in Ravens hands. Interesting she thought. “Anya is just tying up a few loose ends in there, and then we should be good to go.”

“Loose ends as in walkers?” Alicia questioned as Eliza took the paint from Raven to put in the vehicle.

“Something like that,” Raven responded.

“Raven what the hell,” Eliza shrieked.

Alicia took out her knife and ran towards Eliza. Sitting inside the back seat of the car were 2 goats and a few chickens. “BAAHHH.”

She laughed. This had to have been the funniest shit she had seen in awhile. She wondered how Abby would feel about barn animals in her car. Eliza’s face was priceless though. “They are so cute,” She smiled happily closing the door quickly before any of the animals escaped.

“Jesus Lex. Calm your tits. While you and blue eyes over there were busy in the house we found a barn full of animals. Anya is loading them up now. We can’t just leave them here right? I mean people got to eat, and I for one am tired of powdered eggs. Bacon Lex. We can have bacon. I don’t even remember what that shit tastes like. All I know is that I can’t leave all these cute little babies here to die.”

“Wait so there are more,” she asked excitedly.

“Why don’t you check out the barn,” Raven said. “You can help us finish loading the hay.”

Alicia ran along ahead and saw that her cousin had a trailer hooked up to a truck and was throwing bales of hay into the back of the cab. She ran around the truck and peered into the huge trailer. 2 horses were loaded into the very front of the trailer, 3 pigs and 2 larger goats were loaded near the back with more chickens. “This is so awesome. I haven’t seen so many live animals. Daniel has a cat, but he is the only animal I have seen besides birds in the longest time. I thought they would have all died by now,” she said.

“Well it looks like these guys have been well taken care of. This place is fenced off, and the barn was closed. It’s not like they have any neighbours nearby. They will soon though so I thought we should evict the current tenants before this place gets taken over. The truck has a quarter tank of gas. I am hoping we can find some more fuel on the way back. Help me load up the saddles,” Anya said pointing to where they were on the paddocks.

Alicia grabbed the saddles and the rest of the tack and brought it to the truck. Loading it on top of the hay Anya was throwing down. “Where are you going to put them all. The animals. It’s not like you can leave them outside of Arkadia.”

“You said your people have gas right,” Eliza said coming into the barn with Raven. “Well my dad is an architect. Raven is an engineer, together they have a plan to expand Arkadia. We just need your resources to do it. If our people join together we can build up walls. We already started a few years ago. We just never had the people to help. Not until now. Together we can build something great,” Eliza said confidently. 

“They can stay in the garage where we came out of for now. That way they can move around a bit. It will take us a few weeks of working together to get proper walls up,” Raven spoke up.

Together they worked grabbing all the supplied possible from the barn and silo. Eliza seemed optimistic that we wouldn’t need to worry much about the feed for the pigs because they ate anything, so giving them plant scraps that Monty used to fertilize the biofarm would keep them fed, and in return they would provide fertilizer for his plants. When it was all said and done they had a truck load of animals and their feed, and one last bomb to set off.

“You want to do the honors,” Eliza said handing her the gun. She took it and looked down the barrel and lined up her shot. She took a deep breath in and thought about the lives she was saving by pulling the trigger. On her exhale she pulled and watched the house go up in flames. They had decided to blow the house up instead of the barn and circle back in a few weeks to see if the walkers had cleared and if they could salvage anything else.

Alicia got in the car with Eliza and the chickens and goats and when Eliza started to drive she held her hand. Touching Eliza was always electric and holding hands was no exception. She enjoyed listening to the radio with her and just enjoyed the silence. After awhile Anya pulled the truck and trailer over to the side of the road. There were some cars up ahead and she knew that the truck needed more fuel in order to make it back. 

Even if Abby gave her the radio to take with them her people wouldn’t be able to get to them with a herd of walkers in the way. “You go help your cousin and Raven. There is something I need to do,” Eliza said and she reluctantly let go of her hand and exited the car to help her cousin and Raven.

Raven had managed to get 7 litres of gas into the jerry can they took from the barn. It wasn’t enough to get them back but it was a start. They would have to stop and keep checking cars on the drive back to the bunker. They couldn’t just find a whole bunch of animals to have their luck run out. No they would find more gas, get back to the bunker, and she would radio her people to find out that they had made it through this.

After searching the last of the cars on the road she went back to the vehicles and found Eliza standing near a tree with the paint cans Raven had found earlier. Her fingers had the grey and blue paint on them which she was working on wiping off on the grass. She had drawn the yin-yang symbol with the paint and had written more words across the branches.

‘We only have each other left, look after one another’ -E.L.

“It’s been you this whole time,” Alicia said coming up behind her. She didn’t care that her cousin was there. She didn’t care if the whole world saw. She pulled Eliza Lex in by the nape of her neck and kissed her hard. When she broke the kiss she pushed at Eliza. “You knew I was looking for the person painting the tree’s. Why didn’t you say something earlier.”

“I wasn’t sure if I could live up to be the person you expected me to be. Plus. Seeing your reaction right now was worth showing you in person,” Eliza said pulling her in for another kiss. Alicia knew she probably not had paint all over her back and in other areas but she didn’t care. Eliza’s lips were the best thing she had tasted and she just realized the person she was falling for had been the person she had been searching for this entire time.

“RAWWRR”

This time when she pulled away she pulled her knife out and stormed up to the walker who dared to break up their intimate moment and stabbed him in the head. There was no hesitation. She was back, and hopefully she would stay that way for a long time. She wiped the blood off on her jeans and rejoined the others. “Okay. Let’s get the hell out of here so we can find out if my people are alive, and so I can make out with the person I have been crushing on,” she said in a commanding voice, grabbing Eliza’s hand and leading her back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up. Will Alicia's people have all made it to safety?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang returns from their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff ahead.

Chapter 6

It took them all a good 12 hours on the road to make it safely back to Arkadia. They stopped and topped up the truck whenever the could trying to make sure it never ran out of gas. Eliza even let Alicia try out her sword to take out a few walkers on the drive back. Her girl was a natural.

Wait could she even call Alicia her girl. It was probably too soon for that, but she already felt like she was Alicia’s. She knew she would do anything the girl asked of her.Goddamn it she was whipped already. They really needed to talk when they got back, but maybe after sleeping for a full day and having some cuddle time with her son. 

Aden helped her unwind after a tough day, and she knew he didn’t want her leaving so soon after she got back. She owed him some time. Maybe she could hang out with Alicia after putting Aden to bed. That is if she would want to do that. Hell she wants a date. How is she supposed to take her out on a proper date during the apocalypse. She supposed dinner at the mess hall and a movie would have to do. 

Eliza checked her rearview and noticed that the truck and trailer just cleared the hangar doors opening. It wasn’t meant to be accessible by anything larger than a car, well really anything bigger than a forklift because this was part of the storage area. “Looks like they made it through. I don’t know about you but I could use some sleep,” Eliza said taking her hand and kissing Alicia’s knuckles before getting out of her mother's car.

Eliza was putting away all of her weapons aside from her saber when Alicia came to stand beside her doing the same. Anya and Raven soon followed depositing their weapons into the weapons locker before Eliza locked it back up. “Raven, why don’t you take Alicia to inform mom of what happened while we were away. I am sure that Alicia wants to radio her people as soon as possible to check on them as well,” Eliza instructed the foursome.

“Aye aye captain,” Raven said causing her to shake her head.

She felt a strong hand pulling on her t-shirt before she was face to face with Alicia who pressed her lips to hers. “Sorry I just figured I would steal a kiss because I probably won’t get one for awhile.”

“Mmmm you can steal kisses whenever you want,” Eliza said pulling her in by her hips and deepening the kiss because they were interrupted by a screeching rooster.

“Damn cock blocks,” Anya smirked.

Eliza was frustrated that her few precious moments were interrupted but smiled at Alicia’s laugh and how her face got all flushed. “See you soon,” Alicia said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Damn she was a sucker for a pretty girl, she was also hungry and knew what she wanted for dinner. Roast chicken sounded really good right about now, she thought opening the doors to the car letting out the goats and chickens. Anya was already getting to work getting the rest of the animals out of the truck.

Together they went to the back of the trailer and opened the door. The pigs and goats came storming out throwing feather up in their faces. Well at least they didn’t have to push them out, she chuckled to herself. “Mom is going to freak out when she sees all of this,” Eliza said helping Anya lead one horse out. 

“Relax Lex. Your mom is going to love this, the people in the bunker are going to love it. Wait you don’t think the scientist are going to experiment on the animals do you?” Anya asked worriedly.

“No Anya. They aren’t those kind of scientists. I just worry that the kids are going to be naming their next meal.”

“You just want to eat that damn rooster. You and I both know we need to be smart about this. We need to breed them if at all possible. We will have the room if Alicia’s people do have all the gasoline they talked about.”

“Ya we do. The doctors are going to love that. We should probably hit up a veterinary clinic and see if we can find some books on animal biology and such. I mean I think Harpers work in genetics will help with the whole breeding thing, but how do we keep them alive after that. Birthing children is a little different, plus all the other care. Although maybe we need to go to a library as well. I doubt anyone raided the local library,” Eliza said helping Anya lead the second horse out.

“As for Alicia’s people lets just hope they are alive and want to cooperate. We need them if we want to expand and be able to bring the kids safely outdoors, and they need us because we have a secure location.”

“What in the hell is going on in here,” she heard her mother scream.

“Ya take that up with Anya and Raven, they didn’t want to blow up a barn full of animals. Do you know a good place that does car detailing because your car needs a good interior clean” Eliza said throwing the keys at her mother. “Where is Aden.”

“Aden is asleep in your room. We figured you would make it back tonight,” Abby said coming to give her a hug.

“We found a Walmart a way from here. It was pretty stocked up with some things we could use but we would need a transport to get most of it out in one go. Alicia’s people have one, I hope you have come to a decision about them. With everything we just found we could really put Raven and dads expansion plan into effect. Aden would be able to play outside with the other kids.”

“I think our people could find each other mutually beneficial. Of course I would like to vet them first. I don’t want to have any loose cannons staying with us. Alicia is on the radio with her people right now, why don’t you and Anya get some sleep. I am sure you need it. I will get some people up here to help with our new guests,” Abby said looking at all the animals running around.

“Okay. Thanks mom. The trunk is full of supplies. There is a spongebob bedding set in their for Aden. Can you hide it in your room so I can surprise him with it later. Thank you mom, good night,” Eliza said giving her mother a kiss to her cheek before they all got in the elevator and headed deeper into the bunker.

“Of course sweetie.”

Ugh she needed a shower. She was sure she smelled like barn and that was not a smell she wanted to be associated with her. Well that was unless Alicia liked it, but she seemed to like her when she smelled of zombie guts so she would have to find out what she preferred. Sure enough Aden was fast asleep on the bottom bunk in their assigned room. She kissed his head before escaping to the tiny washroom.

She stripped down until she was naked and stepped into the shower turning on the water. It was cold at first and took a minute to warm up but by that time she had just finished shampooing her hair. She took a bar of soap and rubbed it over her body washing off the grime that had built up over the past day and a bit. She rinsed off her hair and body and stepped out of the shower.

Eliza felt like she could still taste Alicia’s lips on hers the warmth they brought that coiled in her belly. Soon she felt her cock twitch and harden. It had been awhile since she had touched herself and she let her hand wander. Player with her dick until it was hard and then stroking it fast imagining Alicia on top of her. Kissing her and rocking her hips into her seeking her own pleasure. “Alicia” she moaned softly cumming way sooner than she expected.

She cleaned up her mess throwing her clothes into the dirty hamper. She would have to do laundry tomorrow. She had two blood soaked outfits in there already and she was sure Aden had some clothes that needed to be washed as well. Ugh laundry, she hated doing laundry. With a towel wrapped around her body she got out of the washroom and back into the main room. 

“Hey there,” she heard a soft voice call.

“Ummm Alicia what are you doing here,” Eliza asked nervously looking to make sure she was completely covered.

“Sorry, ummm Raven told me where to find you. I see I have arrived at a bad time.”

“Yes. I mean no,” Eliza said correcting herself. “Could you just turn around so I can change,” Eliza asked.

Once Alicia was turned around she quickly threw on a pair of briefs and a shirt before turning back to face the girl who was facing the wall. “So are your people safe?”

“They are, thanks to you.”

“It wasn’t just me. It was my mom who let you use the radio, and Raven and Monty who built it. Do you want something to sleep in? Did they give you a room?”

“I would love a pair of shorts and shirt if you have them, and no. I don’t know where I am spending the night.”

“If you want you can stay here. I planned on snuggling up with Aden,” Eliza said rummaging through her drawers for something for Alicia to wear. “Here try these on, and feel free to have a shower” she said handing the clothes she picked out to Alicia.

“Thanks,” Alicia said giving her a kiss on her cheek before leaving to head into the washroom. She wondered if she heard what she had been doing in there minutes before she came out. She brushed some hair out of Aden’s face and leaned down and kissed his head once more. 

“Mommy,” Aden said in a sleepy voice.

“Hey baby boy,” Eliza said laying down next to him so that he could lay on top of her.

“You’re back.”

“Yes I am.”

“Is Lesha back to”

“She is. She is just in the washroom. Is it okay with you if Alicia has a sleepover with us?”

“Yessss. Can she tell me a story?”

“You are going to have to ask her that yourself bud,” Eliza said pointing to Alicia who had just come out of the washroom. She was obviously used to having a quick shower, as she came out clean and already changed. She was happy she just had a shower so the water would be hot for her. 

“Lesha can you tell me a story,” Aden asked sweetly. “Mommy said you we are having a sleepover. Do you want to come cuddle?” he asked patting the space beside her that he had vacated. 

“I would love to come cuddle with you and your mom if that is alright. I can also tell you a story,” Alicia said lifting the covers off the bed and sliding in beside her. She shuffled over more so she was against the wall giving the girl more room, so she wasn’t falling off of the single bed. 

“Mommy is the best cuddler, but I have heard all of her stories.”

“Well how about I tell you a story and we all get some sleep. Your mom and I have had a long day and you look like a tired little man.”

“Mmm Okay,” Aden said sliding off of her chest and squeezing in between them.

As Alicia told her story they both rolled onto their sides with Aden in between them. She rubbed his back as that usually helped get him to sleep as Alicia talked about growing up in Los Angeles. She reached her right arm across the bed to wrap Alicia up in her arms as well. It felt great to have them both so close, and before she knew it, she fell asleep to the sound of Alicia's voice along with her son. 

When she woke up, she was all alone. The clock on the wall said it was almost half past 10. Wow she had really passed out. Although she couldn’t expect anything less. She didn’t sleep the night before, or the night before that. Her body needed the rest and now she had to get up and find out where Aden and Alicia were.

She threw on a pair of jeans and a sports bra before exiting her room and closing the door behind her. The first place she checked was the mess hall to see if they were eating breakfast. It was empty, but she grabbed a protein bar and ate it on the way to the gym where the kids liked to hang out and play during the day but Aden wasn’t there and neither was Alicia. 

Eliza decided to go and see her mom in the med bay to see if maybe she had seen them around. Her mom was one of the few people here where you pretty much knew exactly where to find them. Sure enough Abby Griffin was in the general medical facility with her son and Alicia.

Alicia was sitting down on the bed while her mother was looking at some scans. “Are those yours,” she asked Alicia nervously before going up to take a closer look after she nodded.

“Clarke. Did you know Alicia here used to be a volunteer nurse. Apparently their group has another nurse as well. Alicia told me what happened after they flew over the mountain and I volunteered to check her out myself.”

“I didn’t know that,” Clarke said smiling at Alicia. There was so much she didn’t know about her. She loved learning about her and all the little surprises that came with that. 

“So Alicia, your scans are clean, your blood tests came back normal. I would say you are as healthy as anyone can be,” Abby said smiling at Alicia.

She loved her mom in Doctor mode. When she would interact with her patients. The care she would have for them is what convinced her she wanted to be a doctor in the first place. Aden was sitting patiently in a chair by Alicia’s bed with a stethoscope around his neck. If she had to bet, she would say he would have went into medicine as well if the world hadn’t gone to shit. 

“Thank you Dr. Griffin, and your assistant Aden,” Alicia said getting up off the bed and ruffling Adens hair.

“Please call me Abby,” her mom said. She was Glad Alicia’s scans came back clear, she knew how worried the girl was about that. She even worried about it as well. She worried about how much it would hurt to lose her in the future if they let it get that far.

“Hate to interrupt but there is someone called Luciana on the line for Alicia,” Raven said peeking her head in the door.

“Luciana its Alicia.”

“Alicia. Logan came with his men, they are trying to take over the oil refinery. We can’t escape.”

“Shit. I will try to get ahold of Dory and see if he can bring swatty and some back up.”

“We need it. They brought guns, Wendell is out there talking with them. I took the kids and we are hiding in the trailer. We need help ASAP.”

“I’m on my way,” Alicia said looking directly at her. Well it looked like her laundry can wait a day. She would have more blood on it by the end of the day one way or another. She hated when men threatened the lives of kids. Ever since what happened to Niylah she didn’t trust a lot of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up. Eliza and her group take on Logan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oilfield face off.

Chapter 7

“Eliza, get Anya, Raven, and your father. Go help Alicia and her people and bring them back here. Take care of Logan and his men and make sure they don’t follow you all back here. I will watch Aden.”

Alicia followed them all up and into the elevator and into the garage which was now turned into a very impractical petting zoo. On the plus side, Alicia loved seeing how happy the kids were to see all the animals. She hoped the kids from her camp would enjoy the interaction as well. They were due to enjoy some safety and little joys that remained in this world.

She grabbed a machete as she liked the feel of Eliza’s katana but she couldn’t very well use her weapon. She would have to see if maybe she could find one of her own while they were out searching. Alicia also knew she needed to get her trademark weapon from Strand. She was ready to be who her people needed her to be once more. She was ready to kill for them, may it be living or dead.

Logan had been threatened the caravan for months now and it was time to put this dispute to an end. She knew that Sarah didn’t mean to kill Logan’s partner, she also knew that something must have happened to Logan along the way to make him turn into this monster. They got the idea to leave the roadside boxes from him. That came as a shock to her at first and as much as her group tried to lead him back on the right path he was determined to make their lives hell. 

“Ugghhh this place reeks,” Raven complained pinching her nose. 

“It will be fixed soon enough after we save Alicia’s people. Then we can work on our expansion and build them pens outside.” Jake chimed in grabbed a pistol, and a machine gun before strapping a long knife to his thigh.

“I promise my people will help,” Alicia said as they all loaded into the jeep with Anya at the wheel.

“I know they will,” Eliza said giving her hand a squeeze before pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“Ugh. All 4 of you are disgusting will all your PDA. Is your mother mad at me or something? Why does she want to torture me. I need to have her bleach out my eyes after this little field trip. My daughters are gross,” Jake teased in mock offense.

“Wonder who they get it from,” Anya chimed in from the front.

As they drove Eliza played with her hand running her fingers across it. She wondered if Eliza the how much her touch effected her. She wondered if she could sense her distress and unease the closer they got to the upcoming confrontation. It was comforting and she leaned over and kissed her cheek to show her appreciation. She wanted to get this all done and over with so she could go back to making out with Eliza. She was looking forward to seeing what sort of creative idea Eliza came up with for their date.

“Take a left here,” Alicia instructed.

“But it's a dead end road,” Raven spoke up.

“It leads to where we make the gas,” Alicia explained.

As they drove closer she saw that the gate was down and there was another tanker albeit smaller than the one Sarah and Dwight ran, she knew it could only belong to Logan. “Shit. Stop here,” she exclaimed and Anya slammed on the brakes. “We need to come up with a plan. They have my people at gunpoint and we don’t know how many people they have. We can’t exactly fire off weapons because the chance of something exploding is great.”

“Raven think you can fuck with their vehicles so they can’t take off even if they get the gasoline,” Eliza asked.

“Who do you think I am,” Raven scoffed.

“Ugh. Okay dad, Anya circle around and find a vantage point. We have to assume they have radios because of what Alicia told us about them listening in, so you will have to wait for my signal,” Eliza instructed going into full commander mode.

“What about you two, and how will we know what the signal is” Anya asked.

“I will walk in with Alicia, and we will distract Logan and his people so Raven can take out their vehicles. Once we have made sure that the kids and vulnerable people are out of direct fire, you will know my signal. We might blow some shit up, but I am sure it won’t be anything that Raven can’t fix,” Eliza stated.

“Let’s do this. I can’t thank you all enough for what you are doing for my people,” Alicia said.

“Thank us when we are all safe,” Jake said clasping a hand over her shoulder.

Jake and Anya took off to go and circle around the quarry leaving her with Eliza and Raven. She stepped up to Eliza pulling her close to her. Words weren’t needed. She knew that they couldn’t promise each other anything in this life, when anything could happen. She grabbed the back of Eliza’s neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. If this was going to be her last hour on earth she wanted the taste of Eliza’s lips to carry her through to the afterlife. 

“Okay enough love birds. You can continue this shit later. Mama wants to do some damage,” Raven said pulling them apart.

Alicia walked hand in hand with Eliza until Logan and his men came into sight. She could see her people had them at a standoff. No one was lowering their weapons so she dropped Eliza’s hands and they both raised their weapons. From the way they entered they had them surrounded but they needed to draw their attention away from behind them where Raven was hiding behind their vehicles to put them out of commission. 

“We got you all outgunned. Put down your weapons and surrender the oil refinery,” Logan said raising his voice.

“And if we don’t,” Alicia yelled drawing his attention towards her. Eliza circled to the right while she moved to the left. One of the things she was starting to love the most about Eliza was that they worked well together without having to say a word to one another. It was like they moved and thought as one. Logan looked shocked to see that more of her people had showed up. She wondered how shocked he would be when they started to rain bullets on them.

Alicia didn’t want to give up the oil field. She had given up so much since the apocalypse started. It seemed like everytime she got lulled into a false sense of peace and hope some asshole like Logan would come in and take that away from her. She wasn’t going to let go this time. Not like the stadium, and the ranch. She was going to make a stand, and let her opinion be known. It was time for her to take control.

“Then your people will die,” Logan answered. He didn’t even bother training his gun to her. His sight was on Sarah. Which was plain to see, he had one of his goons to point and AK at her and she swore she could hear Eliza growl from the other side where she was circling.

“I don’t think so. We don’t plan on giving this place up without a fight,” Alicia said training her gun on the black woman that was by his side.

“The fire is getting to big, we have to get it down. It is attracting the walkers,” Luciana shouted attracting everyone's attention where the flames were licking to the highest peak of the quarry and smoke was billowing. Diverting a herd was one thing, but walkers were always out there. There were always stragglers and Alicia could see them starting to drop into the quarry.

*I hate to interrupt things, but you guys got to get out of there now* Junes voice crackled over the radio.

She looked around at everyone and noticed that even Logans people were starting to panic. She locked eyes with Eliza and they both nodded. They knew what needed to be done. Logan wasn’t backing down and neither would they.

Eliza fired 2 shots with deadly precision into Logans men, and she took out the woman beside Logan. Soon everyone was firing at everyone, and taking out walkers that were getting to close. Chaos was what it was. Alicia lost sight of Eliza while she battled off walkers and the remained of Logan’s men.

Suddenly and explosion sounded a few miles out from where they were attracting the attention from the walkers on the hill. Lucianna was working hard with Sarah to put on the fire that was attracting the walkers in the first place, while dwight helped keep the dead away from them. She knew that the kids must be inside the trailer which was beginning to be surrounded by about 20 walkers.

Alicia ran to save those children once more and out of the corner of her eye she saw Eliza lift Wendel into one of the transport trucks to get him out of harm's way. Before Eliza left him she gave him a gun so he could help fire at the remaining walkers. She assumed either all of Logan's men had died by their hand or got taken by the walkers as her people wouldn’t be so inclined to help save their lives. 

“Hey babe. Fancy seeing you here,” Eliza smirked taking out 3 walkers with the flick of her sword before firing a bullet into one that came up beside her. Goddamn Eliza Lex was sexy as hell when she took out walkers. She didn’t know how she did it, but it was making her wet to see her in full combat mode. While being playful with her and giving her pet names on top of that.

“Come on Lex, let’s take out these walkers and get the kids into the truck before they break in through the windows,” Alicia said before driving her machete through a growler. 

Once they had cleared the group of walkers they busted through the door and Alicia was shocked to see Logan was alive. “Get the children out of here now,” Eliza said pointing her gun at Logan. Alicia knew better than to question her, and started to lead the kids out of the trailer and into the cab of the truck that she saw Eliza put Wendell in earlier. She knew that they would be out of reach from the walkers and that Wendell would protect them.

“Argh,” she heard a scream come from up on top of the ridge and saw Anya running towards 5 walkers which were closing in on someone she couldn’t see. She didn’t know how far away June was, but she knew that she could get there in a minute if she pushed it.

Alicia ran as fast as she could up the side of the ridge to find a panting Anya standing over Jake who was clutching the lower half of his leg. “Just do it Anya. I don’t want Abby to see me suffer,” Jake begged.

“Anya give me your water,” Alicia demanded and once it was handed to her she rinsed off her machete and took off her shirt to wipe it clean. “Give me your belt and hold him down,” Alicia instructed before rolling up Jake’s pant leg to expose the walker bite near his ankle. She assumed one must of got him while he was sniping Logan’s men. He must not have heard him approach over all the gunfire.

Alicia grabbed the belt and tied it as tight as she could around his calf to try to slow down blood flow. “You have to hold him down. This is going to hurt,” she said to her cousin. “I’m not going to let you die Jake,” Alicia said raising her weapon and bringing it down on his leg below his kneecap. It took her 3 hits but then the bottom of his leg was cut clean off, and she prayed the infection didn’t spread any further. 

“We need to get him out of here,” She said to Anya who helped to hoist him up.

“Hey. I know you,” Jake said groggily making both Anya and Alicia look up.

“Looks like you have seen better days old man. Please tell me my sister is still alive and well,” John Dory asked him coming up with June to help them carry him. Before Jake could reply he collapsed completely in their arms. “Swatty is this way,” John said leading them away from the ridge and to the vehicle that was 50ft away.

“Anya get him back to the bunker. He needs Abby right away,” Alicia instructed. “June keep him alive,” she said giving her friend a squeeze on her shoulder before running back into the quarry.

*BOOM*

Alicia watched in horror as the trailer she left Eliza in with Logan exploded. The adrenalin was pumping through her and she ran as fast as she could back into the fray. “Grab as much gas as you can. We need to get out of here. We will come back and clear it out later,” she yelled.

Sarah, Luciana and Dwight started to roll barrels over to the transport while she cleared them a path. She kept looking for Eliza, but she knew that she could handle herself. Some of Clayton’s old men that joined them helped gas up the vehicles and kept the walkers from getting to her friends. She needed to know if Eliza was okay.

Alicia broke off from the group and ran to the burning remains of the trailer that she had last saw Eliza in. “Dylan. What the hell are you doing here,” Alicia asked shaking him back into consciousness. 

“I forgot my book, the one Luciana gave me,” he said in between coughs. “She saved me,” he said pointing to a body 10 feet from them. There was no mistaking that is was Eliza Lex. Her leather jacket now ablaze, she sprinted over and with no concern for herself grabbed Eliza and rolled her until her jacket was no longer ablaze. In her hand she noticed the tattered book, and she realized that she must have gone back in to get the book for Dylan.

Fuck Eliza Lex and her big fucking heart. She checked her pulse and it was weak, but she had to move her. Alicia grabbed Eliza under her arms and started to drag her to the convoy. They needed to get her back to the bunker to get help as well. There was no telling what kind of injury she had sustained. 

She noticed that Eliza was still clutching the book as she dragged her. Dylan came up beside her and asked her what he could do. She wanted to yell and shout and blame him for hurting the person she was falling for, but he was just a kid. “Think you could grab her legs?” she asked him and he immediately grunted under their weight and helped her move Eliza to the convoy.

“What the hell happened,” Raven said running in. "I took the Jeep and drove it off a ways after I noticed all the walkers, and blew it the fuck up. I thought it would buy you guys time."

“She saw me trying to get back in the trailer. I told her I needed my book. She told me to go back to the truck and would get it for me. She was inside for maybe 10 seconds and the trailer exploded and she flew out the window. I didn't listen. I should have stayed in the truck” Dylan sobbed.

“Dylan you need to get back in the convoy we have to go,” Alicia instructed as Raven helped carry Eliza to one of the cars. 

“Fuck. I can’t lose her. Where are Anya and my dad?” Raven asked.

“On the way back to the bunker. Jake got hurt as well,” Alicia said leaving out the part where he had been bitten. She didn’t want to worry Raven more. “Stay with her. I have to make sure my people follow us back,” Alicia said closing the rear door of the car where Raven was looking over Eliza.

“We have to leave now. Everyone to their vehicles and follow me,” Alicia yelled.

She waited for all of them to be securely in their vehicles before pulling away from the quarry. She knew that the gas would be there when they would return, and hopefully the walkers would have moved on. For now she had to focus on getting her people back to the bunker. Getting Eliza back to the bunker. Her heart ached every minute she heard Eliza take a pained breathe, but she still didn’t wake up.

Raven was crying softly in the back seat stroking her hair as she pulled up into the arcade parking lot. She needed to take her people in through the main entrance since they couldn’t risk the animals escaping through the hanger door. She helped Raven with Eliza and soon Lucianna and Dwight were there to help carry her inside. 

It was Jackson who came up in the elevator after seeing them all in the waiting room. He rushed them inside, but the elevator wouldn’t hold them all. She made the decision to send some of the younger kids in while she waited with the rest of her people. She sat and cried in the chair that Eliza had sat in when she first brought her here. Her heart ached for her, but she knew she would want to make sure all her people made it to safety.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to carry the rest of them down. It was Monty who was sent to grab the rest of them. He gently rubbed her back. Her people didn’t understand why she was being so emotional, but Monty knew. He saw how her and Eliza interacted, and he saw her leave Eliza’s quarters that morning with Aden. 

When the doors opened again her heart broke even more. Blonde hair and blue eyes glistened with tears. “Leesha,” the boy cried his lip trembling. She had no idea what to do, but her instincts took over. She scooped him up in her arms and rubbed her hand up and down his back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move forward in Arkadia.

Chapter 8

Alicia had sat by Eliza’s bed every spare moment she had that she wasn’t helping her people. Abby had helped them settle in and thoroughly interview everyone one of them. Al was in her element after and spent her time filming each and every interview. She went out with Anya and Raven to gather Grace and Daniel, and Abby had examined Grace. It turned out she wasn’t sick from radiation poisoning like she thought. She was pregnant. 

Morgan was shocked to say the least. It was no surprise to anyone because they had noticed how close the two of them had become since meeting. The only real question was what was going to happen to them now. Morgan wasn’t the father, and Grace thought she was going to die. Neither of them expected things to turn out the way that they did, and they had been spending time apart.

Grace was helping run the bunker more efficiently using her experience from running a nuclear power plant. Morgan and Strand were working closely with Raven supervising the building of the wall. Sarah and Dwight were hauling materials back and forth after they transferred a bunch of gas into the garage in the bunker for safe keeping. Luciana being an expert at machinery was working with Anya and Daniel at a junkyard 20 miles out crushing and compressing metal to use for the wall.

The plan that Raven and Jake had come up with was brilliant. Her people were more than eager to help where they could. June helped in the infirmary working under Jackson, Abby’s former apprentice. Dory was a big help with the farm animals, teaching the children how to properly take care of them. Giving them a way to help out where they weren’t endangered and felt like they were contributing.

It turns out the woman they rescued who was to scared to leave her house because the yard was mined worked as a vet tech. Her husband was also a farmer so she worked closely with Abby’s geneticists on the start of a breeding program. Between her, John, and some of the scientists the animals were all alive and well. Soon some of them would be pregnant and their population would grow to help accommodate the growing population inside the bunker. 

Everything was going well, even Jake was making a speedy recovery and was back to cracking jokes. He didn’t blame their group for what happened to him, and Abby thanked her for her quick thinking. She wondered if Nick knew more about medicine if her old boyfriend would have survived. She didn’t feel for him the same way she felt for Eliza. No Eliza seemed to consume her thoughts entirely.

She still hadn’t woken up, but Abby continued to monitor her. She had broken ribs, a fracture in her arm which she helped to cast, and a bad head wound. She also suffered burns along various parts of her body which she would rub cream on daily to help them heal. Abby said it could take weeks for Eliza to wake up, after everything her body went through. 

So far it has been 6 days since she brought her people here, and every night she would spend in Eliza’s room. Alicia would read to Aden and tell him stories until he fell asleep, and then she would go back and check on Eliza for a few hours before returning to sleep beside her son. Taking care of Aden felt right. Abby was going to take him back to her and Jake’s quarters but she asked them not to. She wanted to take care of him, and Abby and Jake watched him while she helped out with the construction outside.

She didn’t do much other than clear out any walkers that go to close. She loaded them into the truck she used to drive around with strand and would drive them 30 minutes away from the bunker before dropping them off. She used some of the gas and sticks and lit their dead bodies on fire in attempts to keep more walkers away. So far they didn’t have to stop the work they were doing because they didn’t draw a lot of them out with the noise.

The fires she made seemed to draw them away from Arkadia, and she wondered if the oilfield was clear. If the dead had moved on after there was no one left to feed on. She made a plan to head back there with Luciana, Anya, Raven, Dwight, Sarah, and Wendell tomorrow to check it out. If they wanted to keep up with construction they were going to need more fuel. They hadn’t ran out yet, but they needed to start up production once more.

Aden curled up against her as they watched a movie with the rest of the children. There was now a lot more of them, and the adults traded off taking turns watching them. Soon they would have to start teaching them though. Some knew how to read and do basic math, but they had to keep a social system alive. They needed to educate them, teach them how to defend themselves, and get some of the older ones apprenticeships. It would be the best way to pass on information.

It had been over 3 years and what was left of the government was gone. They needed to do what was best for everyone. Abby’s people and her people could learn a lot from one another. Her people could teach them how to survive on the outside, while Abby’s people helped teach them how to preserve life on the inside.

After Aden had fallen asleep she picked him up and brought him with her to medical. She wanted to sit with Eliza for a bit so she rested Aden against her as she sat beside her bed. “How she doing?” She asked Jake who was in the bed next to his daughter. Abby wanted to keep him there to monitor him, he had lost a lot of blood, and she wanted to make sure the infection didn’t spread. Alicia was sure he was hooked up to more machines than were necessary, but she didn’t question Abby.

“Same as yesterday. She is a fighter though. Always has been. How is Aden?” Jake asked.

“I didn’t know him before so I don’t know. I can’t really compare his behaviour to past behaviour. All I know is that he misses his mother.”

“He really likes you. They both do.”

“I really like them,” Alicia confessed outloud gently stroking Eliza’s head in her hand, careful of the bruises that had formed. 

“I know you do. Go get some sleep. I heard you are going back to the oil field tomorrow. Come say goodbye before you leave,” Jake said smiling at her. “I promise to watch over her, and let you know if anything changes.”

“Goodnight Jake,” Alicia said from the doorway. She carried Aden to Eliza’s room and sat him down on the bed before getting changed. She wore a pair of Eliza’s boxers and one of her shirts. A few days ago she noticed the pile of laundry that was in the washroom and decided to wash it and she took comfort in wearing Eliza’s clothes. It made her feel close to her, like on the first night she slept over with her and Aden.

The next morning she brought Aden back with her to the infirmary with one of his favourite books. She promised Grandpa Jake would read it to him while she had to help with the wall. “Good morning Jake,” Lexa said trying to stifle a yawn. 

“Good morning. How did you both sleep?” Jake asked looking in between the two of them. 

Alicia slept like shit, and she was sure she didn’t need to tell Jake that for him to know. She kept replaying the events of the last time they were at the quarry over and over again in her mind. She couldn’t sleep. Aden however slept like a rock gripping her shirt, and nuzzling into her chest. “Good. Leesha is a great pillow. How is mommy?” Aden asked.

Jake reached down and hoisted Aden up onto his bed to sit with him before responding. “She is getting better and better each day. Soon she will wake up, and you can tell her all the new things you have learned while she has been asleep.”

She smiled at them before making her way over to Eliza. She took her hand in hers and closed her eyes before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I better get going,” Alicia said not wanting to stay and let her emotions rule her. 

“Bye Leesha,” Aden said reaching out for her. Alicia gave him a hug, and he gave her a wet kiss on her cheek.

“Bye Aden. Be a good assistant today, and I will be back later to read you a story before bedtime,” she promised before exiting the room

Fuck when did she turn into this. When did she become so domesticated. All of this would be a hell of a lot easier if Eliza would wake the fuck up. She has been trying to be as strong as possible and not show weakness around Aden, but a part of her wanted to break down. Aden wasn’t her kid. He was her. Well her Eliza’s. She didn’t want to overstep, but Abby and Jake seemed happy with her help, and Aden held her like he didn’t want to let her go.

Before Aden she really didn’t have any sort of maternal instinct but since Eliza and him came into her life, she knew she would do anything for them. That included taking care of them and making sure they were happy. Right now she could only do that with Aden. A part of her wondered if Eliza didn’t make it, could she still carry on taking care of him. Would he want that. Would that be what Eliza would have wanted.

Their group made it to the quarry to find it nearly deserted of walkers. Luciana got the fire started again, and everyone else worked on wrangling up the walkers and carefully getting them back to work on the pump. They at least found one use for the dead after all. Anya and Raven worked on fixing the door while the rest of them took turns leading the walkers in a circle. 

“This shit ain’t gunna work without those damn rat bastards,” Sarah cursed out.

She was right though. Dylan's rats were the perfect bait to keep the dead marching. And god knows how long they could actually continue walking for. “Well then what do you suggest? We need the gas. The rats died in the explosion, and I don’t particularly want to go sewer diving do you?”

“Fair point,” Sarah said raising her hands in defeat.

Wendell and Dwight continued to load the tanker that they took with them while she patrolled. There was not much else they could do. They couldn't risk any of their new livestock. “I will talk to Abby, maybe they have mice or something that they experimented on.”

“You would have to ask Monty about that. Mom hates animals. Eliza and I couldn’t even have a fish growing up,” Raven chuckled.

“I’m surprised at how well she is handling the zoo then,” Alicia laughed. 

“It’s for our people. Abby would do anything for her people. Just like Eliza, and now you are all our people,” Anya said.

“Cheers to that sister,” Sarah said opening up a bottle of beer, knocking some back before handing it to Anya. 

“This better not be that crap you called beer when you first arrived,” Anya groaned.

“Nah I jacked this shit from the asian. He was more than happy to find out we had a large still. We should be brewing up some good shit in no time,” Wendell chimed in.

They all passed around the bottle and took turns leading the walkers. Before nightfall they had the tanker half full of gas which would give them roughly another weeks worth of construction. They had decided it would be best to lock the place up and not leave anyone to continue the operation. They would come back as needed and refuel and refine with a group. They would all have to take turns manning different stations but they would be better protected and there would be less of a chance of leading people and walkers back here if they didn’t show up as often. 

On the way back she thought about what she saw when she was there. The spot where Jake got bit, and she had to hack of his leg. The scorch marks from the trailer exploding, and the spot where she saw Eliza’s body on fire. She forced negative thoughts from her mind and focused on thinking about her recovery. Eventually Eliza would wake up, and she would be able to feel her lips against hers once more. 

Together their group had made progress on the wall when they were gone. It was a slow process and they almost had one side completely finished. They really couldn’t put a proper timeline on it considering all the possible variables, but Raven and Jake were positive they could finish it within a few months time. Once they had a corner completed they could start building pens for the animals, without worrying about walkers getting to them.

Alicia guided them through the arcade and to the elevator room, and she was shocked when she saw that it was Jake that let them in. “Thank god you’re back,” Jake sighed dramatically.

“Why what happened??” Alicia demanded. “Why are you out of bed?”

“Abby has had her hands busy with Eliza for the past few hours. Maybe you can see if you can calm her down a bit, she told me to take a walk.”

“No she didn’t,” Alicia chuckled as they started to go down deeper into the bunker.

“No she didn’t. Aden helped me escape.”

“She’s awake.”

“She is,” Jake confirmed and as soon as the doors opened, she was off to the medical wing. 

“Stop poking me mom, I don’t want that stuff. Don’t waste medicine on me,” she could hear Eliza argue with Abby.

“Eliza,” Alicia said running forward and to her bedside.

“Alicia,” Eliza said tears starting to form in her eyes. Alicia wrapped her up in her arms careful of the area’s she knew were burned. “I thought I made you up. You’re real,” Eliza said cupping her face.

“Yes. I’m real, and you are going to listen to your mother because you still owe me a date Lex,” Alicia said capturing Eliza’s lips on her own. She didn’t care who was around, all that mattered was that Eliza was awake. Eliza was awake and she would get better. Eliza’s lips moved against hers and she deepened the kiss.

“Mommy, Leesha,” Aden spoke up breaking them apart. 

“Hey, I told you I would be back to tell you a bedtime story. Why don’t you sit up with your mother and I will tell you one,” Alicia said lifting him up and placing him on Eliza’s side without the cast. She sat beside him on a chair and held Eliza’s hands as she told him a story she remembered from her childhood. It wasn’t long before both of the Lex’s were deep asleep and she was soon joining them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm think Alicia deserves some romance next chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, and what villains we can introduce into this story. There are so many to chose from, and even more that I can create. Got to love an apocalypse.

Chapter 9 

*Beep…. Beep….Beep*

Eliza could hear the steady rhythm of the machines as she began to wake up. Aden was no longer on the bed with her but she felt a weight on her leg and looked down. Alicia was laid on on her thigh releasing soft little snores. God she was perfect. She didn’t want to wake her up but she needed to go use the washroom and she was fairly sure it was after breakfast as her stomach growled in hunger.

“Alicia,” Eliza said softly brushing her hair out of her face. “Alicia, baby wake up.” Eliza started to use her good hand to massage her want to be girlfriend. Nothing was official between them, but that was what she wanted if Alicia was okay with it. She wanted to find out everything there is to know about her.

After finding out she had been passed out for a week and Alicia had been taking care of Aden instead of her parents it stirred something inside of her. She didn’t expect Alicia to take care of Aden like that. She would never have asked her to do such a thing. She worried about the fact that her having a child would be a roadblock for her but Alicia seems to be proving her wrong. It was too soon to be even thinking about such things, but she thought that Alicia was perfect for her. That if there was such things as soulmates she carried a part of Alicia’s just like she carried a part of hers. 

“Mmm,” Alicia said rising lifting her body off of her. She missed the contact but she couldn’t deny the needs of her body any longer. “You’re awake. You had me so worried,” Alicia said tears welling up in her eyes.

“Hey. Don’t cry. I’m right here. I am not going anywhere,” Eliza promised using her good hand to grab behind her neck and pull her in for a kiss. “Well I might be going to the washroom, and the dining hall. I am starving and I need to get out of this fucking bed.”

“You can use the washroom, but I will go and get you food,” Alicia said fixing her with a stern look that made her swallow. 

Eliza had no intention of staying in bed all day. She could feel the medication doing its job and reducing her pain. She could feel and see the burns on her body, and the cast on her arm. She could feel her broken ribs every time she took a deep breath. She knew as a doctor she should probably stay in bed and heal, but there was so much that needed to be done. There was so much that happened since she had been unconscious. 

She wanted to check on the progress on the wall and help out where she could. She might not be able to life anything but she could still scout and kill a walker with one hand. Eliza could spend more time with Aden and help him with his ABC’s and his counting skills. It looked like he wanted to follow in the family's footsteps helping heal people and there was a lot he needed to learn. She also wanted him to just be a kid and have fun because any day could be his last realy.

They were safe in the bunker up until a point. They have been lucky that no one has had a heart attack and turned and killed anyone, or anything of the sort. They were relatively safe locked away in their bunks. She wondered where Alicia wanted to be. If she wanted to stay down below or live outdoors. She personally wanted to be outdoors. She wanted Aden to fall asleep listening to crickets, and counting stars outside his bedroom window. 

After using the washroom she walked back to bed. There was some pain in her legs from where she got burned and the healing skin was pulling. Her ribs only hurt if she breathed in deeply, so she had to remember to take shallow breaths. She wondered if Raven could make a harder shell for her cast and add a few spikes to it. That way she could use it to take down walkers and would have protection from it being bitten. 

That would be something she would need to talk to Raven about in the future. Building them all some kind of armour. Well at least for those of their group that went out everyday and risked coming into contact with a walker. She was sure Raven and her dad could come up with a few functioning designs that would work well against the dead.

She just got back into her bed when Alicia came in carrying breakfast with Aden. “Mmmm That smells so good,” Eliza said. She really hoped that she was having chicken. That damn cock block deserved to be her next meal. 

“Scrambled eggs and hashbrowns,” Alicia said placing it in her lap.

While she started to eat she noticed that Alicia accepted Aden into her lap and the two of them were talking about how his day was going so far. Her son talked with such enthusiasm, and she loved that Alicia acted interested in everything he had to say. It was making it impossible not to fall in love with the girl. She really needed to get out of this damn bed and get to work on planning a date.

“So I have to go back out and check on the status of the wall,” Alicia announced.

“Can I come this time?” Aden asked.

“No sorry buddy, you know it wouldn’t be fair to the other kids. I am sure they could use your help in the garage with the animals though,” Alicia countered.

“Oooooo okay. I can go play with the animals,” he said excitedly.

“Help with the animals. You can play with them as well Aden, just listen to what John and the other adults say okay,” Alicia spoke up before she could even say anything.

“Bye mommy,” he said standing on Alicia to give her a kiss on the cheek before scrambling down. “Bye Leesha,” Aden said from the door, then ran back and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Was this what co parenting was like? She wouldn’t always have to have all the answers and she would have someone there to help her out when she couldn’t be there. She mourned the loss of her girlfriend, but Niylah was gone and she needed to move forward with her life. She had mourned the ghost of her long enough and it was time for her heart to move on and make a move on the woman it was calling out to.

“Hey what’s wrong,” Alicia said noticing the tear she had just shed. 

“Sorry nothing,” she said wiping it away.

“It wasn’t nothing.”

“No your right. It’s just. You are so good with him. Thank you for looking after him when I couldn’t.”

“My pleasure. Plus it gave me a chance to get to know him more. You have raised a sweet little boy.”

“Thank you. And also thank you again for breakfast. I best not keep you from your work,” Eliza said already planning her escape.

“Okay. I will come back before dinner and check on you. Until then… Listen to your mother,” Alicia teased before giving her a kiss. 

Alicia’s lips still tasted the same, and always left her wanting more. She would gladly spend a lifetime glued to them if they weren't in such a hellish world. “See you later beautiful, and stay safe out there,” Eliza said giving her her trademark smirk.

Once Alicia had been gone for 2 minutes she slowly crept down the hall and into her mother's office. She knew Abby would be in there. “Eliza,” Abby said in shock. “I thought I told you to stay in bed,” Abby scolded. “Do I need to go get Alicia,” her mother said raising an eyebrow.

“No this is about Alicia. Ummm before well I went into a coma I promised to take her out on a date,” Eliza blushed. “I was hoping you could get Monty for me? I want him to set up the spare projector, and maybe you could make us some popcorn so we can have a movie night and you can watch Aden?”

“Ughhh I suppose I could help you with all of that. You really like this girl don’t you?”

“Yes I do,” Eliza blushed.

“Well she barely left your side so I think it is safe to say she likes you as well. I will go talk to Monty and help you get everything set up. You just have to get back to bed.”

“Perfect thanks mom. I was thinking as long as there aren’t anymore patients that come in I can use one of the curtains on the far bed to project onto. If you can think of anything else that would be perfect for a movie night bring it please,” Eliza said before walking out the door and back to her bed.

30 minutes later Monty arrived with a projector and helped her to set it up. She had a few movies to choose from, and she would let Alicia decide on them later. “Thanks Monty, would you be able to send Jaspar this way? I want to see if he could help out with Aden sometime this week?”

“Sure no problem Eliza. Goodluck with your date,” Monty said with a bright smile before leaving the room.

“You wanted to see me,” Jaspar said coming in an hour later.

“Yes I did. I know you tend to dabble and experiment. I am wondering if you have any spare brownies.”

“Same deal as usual?”

“Yes Jasper next time I am out I will pick up some magazines for you,” Eliza said in a bored voice.

“I want the good stuff this time. Not just some pg rated stuff.”

“Fine. I will find you a copy of hustlers or playboy.”

“You got yourself a deal. I’ll drop them off in a few,” Jasper said leaving the room. 

Eliza was happy that everything was going according to plan. Raven even visited her for a few minutes and loves the idea of creating armour to act like a cast for her once her arm had healed. Anya gave her well wishes, and also told her not to fuck things up with her cousin. Which she sincerely hoped that she didn’t do. She hoped that this date would be enough for Alicia, considering the circumstances, but she didn’t want to wait any longer to plan it.

Abby and Jake brought Aden in to say goodnight to her before wishing her luck on her date. Abby did manage to score them some popcorn and she gave her a package of skittles that she knew came from her private stash. She had her families full support to go after Alicia, now all there was left for her to do was not fuck things up. She had Jaspers brownies stashes aside for later. She would usually smoke some weed most nights to calm down before bed, but she didn’t want to hot box the medical lab. Especially because she didn’t really know how Alicia viewed the substance.

Alicia came in right at 6 carrying dinner, and when she did, Eliza played some Frank Sinatra through the speakers of the med bay through her ipod. “What is this?” Alicia asked looking around the room.

“This my darling is our first date. Kinda cliche dinner and a movie, but hey it worked before the apocalypse. Also I am strictly on bedrest. Doctors orders,” Eliza winked.

“Best first date ever,” Alicia said, taking a seat across from her as they cut into their dinner. She listened to Alicia talk about the construction of the wall. Who was working with who, and what they were working on. She was happy to find out that her people were out there helping wherever they could. It seemed they were all assimilating nicely.

“Come on up here and pick a movie,” Eliza said making room on the bed after she asked Alicia to turn the lights off.

Alicia kissed Eliza on the lips before settling into her arms. Eliza placed her casted arm around Alicia’s waist and placed it lightly on her body. She waited patiently as Alicia took stock of all the movies and tv shows that they had downloaded, until she decided upon watching How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. 

“Before we get to into the movie, I umm got us dessert. I am not sure if you like it, or will be willing to try it. But most nights I go up on the roof and smoke some weed to calm down, after being outside the compound. Jasper bakes some pretty good brownies and seeing as I am on bedrest I can’t possibly go to the roof. Would you care for a special brownie?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. I understand if you don’t want to. I just wanted to have some dessert for you, and some green for me. I also have skittles and popcorn to have during the movie,” Eliza said pointing to her bedside table where her mom left the snacks. 

“Wow you are just pulling out all the stops tonight,” Alicia said with a wink before kissing her.

“Anything for you,” Eliza said kissing her back.

Nothing about tonight was rushed. They weren’t pushing anywhere past kissing and hands only wandered on skin that was briefly showing. Alicia was excited to have her first pot brownie in years and said it was even better than she remembered. She also asked how Jasper got the ingredients to make it. 

Eliza explained in great detail what everyone’s job was in the bunker and she explained that Jasper helped his dad out with alternative medicine, and happened to really enjoy baking as well. So she made sure to always do some trades with him in order to get the best product. Even though most of everything went into medicine for future use, some trimmings weren’t used and Jasper would collect and press them into oil for his brownies or whatever use he wanted them for. 

“I really like you Alicia,” Eliza said nuzzling into Alicia’s back during the movie. She was no longer paying attention and was just enjoying the other girls body and how it fit perfectly into hers.

“I really like you to Eliza. Thank you for this date. It was amazing,” Alicia said turning around in her arms to give her a kiss.

Eventually they settled onto the bed with Eliza on her back and Alicia cuddled into her shoulder. “I look forward to more nights like this,” Eliza confessed.

“I hope there are many more,” Alicia said giving her a quick peck on the lips before laying back down in her arms.

Today had been a success. She might not have been able to get out of bed and help out her community, but her community sure did help her. She had an amazing official first date with the woman she was falling for. Eliza could only hope that they could have more moments like this, so she cherished every second of Alicia being in her arms before she fell asleep. When she dreamt she dreamt of a future. One with Alicia and Aden. One where they lived outside and their community was growing and they were expanding. To her the future was bright and Alicia helped bring that brightness to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing comments and kudos. They mean a lot.
> 
> Next chapter I am thinking time jump of about a month. It is time to get Eliza up and moving and into zombie destroyer mode.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

“Mommy do you have to leave?” Aden asked her with his best pouty face and quivering lip.

“You know I do squirt. I got the all clear from your grams and I have to help the group out.”

“But your arm?” he said pointing to the cast that was still in place. It had been a week since she had woken up, and since then she had been working hard on getting her strength back up in order to help her people. There were more mouths to feed now, and more work needed to be down now more than ever. She could see the concern over her sons face but she needed to get going.

“My arm is just fine. Aunt Raven helped me rig something up. I won’t get hurt this time, your aunt Anya is going to have my back the entire time.”

“Promissss?” he said holding out his pinky.

“Promise,” Eliza said back to her son taking his pinky in hers before peppering kisses all over his face. “Be good for grandpa and do everything he says. I love you little one,” Eliza said leaving one last kiss on his cheek before putting him down.

“Bye,” Aden said going to stand beside her dad who waved goodbye to her as she got into the elevator with the rest of their team.

She decided with Anya that it would be a small group of them headed back there. They would take 2 transports with just another to get them there and back. Sarah would drive one paired with Anya, and she would be in the second one with Dwight at the wheel. Raven of course had made some modifications to both rigs in case they ran into walkers, and other members of the community worked on clearing out the back of the trucks so they could come back with more food and supplies. 

Eliza felt good when she grabbed her katana again and strapped it on her back. She added the spiked gauntlet that Raven made for her out of scrap metal and put it on her arm. She hoped she didn’t have to use it because it would take longer for her arm to heal, but she wanted to see what kind of damage it could do. She fastened it tightly around her cast and smiled as she saw Alicia approach.

They had both decided it would be best not to say goodbye to Aden at the same time. She knew how hard it was to leave him, and he already had enough time letting her go. It was better for him to think Alicia would be close by working on the wall. She wouldn’t be though. They all had their separate objectives today. 

The group staying here would focus on getting the second side of the wall done, while another one worked on building a penn for the animals. They wouldn’t be able to move all of them out at once. But at least the animals would be able to roam around. She could tell goats and pigs hated their surroundings. The horses were much easier to bring in and out of the garage to exercise daily.

“So I guess this is goodbye,” she said when Alicia was beside her grabbing her weapon. 

“For now,” Alicia smiled at her.

“May we meet again,” Eliza said sticking out her good arm.

“Seriously,” Alicia said slapping the arm out of the way. “What an ominous statement. We will meet again. You promised me a second date.”

“Mmmm did I now?” Eliza said pulling Alicia in closer. When their lips met she felt like sparks were going off. She loved the way Alicia’s plump lips felt pressed against her own. Even when she was with Niylah the kisses were never this good. They were best friends, and then lovers. There were no sparks flying and magnetic pull like she had with Alicia. 

“You did and, you can only do that if you come back in one piece. I still can’t believe your mother cleared you to go.”

“I honestly think it was because she got tired of my presence in medical.”

“I was getting tired of your presence in medical. So was Aden, he barely wanted to visit your grumpy ass the past few days.” Alicia teased

“Take it back,” Eliza said pulling Alica in close once more.

“Make me,” Alicia whispered ghosting over her lips.

Eliza crashed herself into Alicia and she could feel the heat rising in her as their lips moved together. Alicia opened her mouth and it was enough for her to slide her tongue against the younger girls causing her to moan. She could feel her cock beginning to harden. She hadn’t found release in days, and she moaned when Alicia rubbed up against it.

It wasn’t something the brunette hadn’t felt before. They just hadn’t taken things to the next level and she was more than ready to. She wondered if Alicia was flustered by her presence like she was of hers. “Mmm,” Alicia moaned when Eliza squeezed her ass, and it was a sound she wanted to hear more of.

“Cut it out there are more than enough animals in here,” Anya said coming over to them causing them to jump apart.

“She is worse than that fucking rooster,” Eliza said under her breathe to Alicia, which made her giggle. “Stay safe,” Eliza said kissing her on the cheek before chasing after Anya.

She climbed up into the cab and Dwight was already ready to go. It seemed like she was the last one to arrive. She used to be the first one ready to go out. Well she also used to be the only one really going out other than Anya and on occasion Rave. She just had one more person to say goodbye to now. One more person which made her never want to leave, but at the same time she wanted to build a better life for.

Alicia had been amazing this past week and had dealt with her mood swings, and she knew she bit her tongue when she was consulting with Raven about the gauntlet she had made. She hadn’t had someone to fuss over her in a long time, and it was pulling at something in her heart she didn’t think was possible. She was starting to fall for Alicia and she was falling hard. No parachute landing, and she was happily free falling. 

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but she didn’t know Dwight very well, but Alicia spoke highly of his skills. She was told he could more than handle the transport, and had a great shot. Which was why he was driving the second transport. On occasion Sarah would call out over the CB or Anya just about walkers, or to sing some kind of trucker song.

“So you’re friends with Alicia right?” Dwight asked breaking the silence.

“Yes,” She answered simply. Although the real answer was more complicated than that. She hadn’t really asked Alicia to be her girlfriend. They hadn’t put a label on anything at all, but really they pretty much uhauled at first sight.

“Cool. I’ve been thinking about asking her out for awhile now. You see I was after my fiance Sheri for awhile. We got split up, and she left clues for me to find her. I was getting close, at least I think I was. But then she left me a note. She told me to move on basically, and I think I am ready to do that now,” Dwight told her.

“Maybe you should hold off,” Eliza said gripping the handle of her sword hard. She didn’t want anyone else to be with Alicia. Could Alicia like Dwight like that? She knew she dated men in the past and has never been with a woman before. Not that she really had the same parts down below. But would Alicia see how different she really was and go for someone simpler. Someone like Dwight.

“Why do you know something I don’t,” Dwight said with a chuckle and a smile. “She is beautiful, and I can’t help but think about what it would be like to be with her.”

“This conversation is over,” Eliza said gritting her teeth. This guy has thought of Alicia. This guy has thought about being with her in ways she hasn’t had a chance to even discovered yet. She wanted to knock him out for even thinking about her, but she had no right. It isn’t like she was an animal and had some sort of claim over her. Alicia was free to be with whomever she wanted. She just hoped that it was her that she wanted to be with. 

“Alright I get it you are her friend and want to protect her, but I have known her longer. I think I have a shot with a beautiful girl is all im saying.”

“When we get there you load up with Sarah. Anya and I have to find some things for the bunker, and to help with the animals. In the meantime, pay attention to the road don’t let your mind wander.”

“I can do both,” he said winking at her before looking back at the road and suggestively running his hand along the gear shift.

If she didn’t want to knock him out before she did now. Fucking truckers with their dirty fucking minds. Alicia deserved better than some pig named dwight. Alicia earlier in the week thought that they would get along well, but it seemed like the only thing they had in common were burns across their skin and a common crush. Well for her it was more than a crush. It was breaching into love territory and she couldn’t help it. The way her body felt against hers, the taste of her lips. How she treated Aden and took care of him while she was in a coma. 

When they got there she quickly ran through the plan she had made with Anya. They only had to kill 5 walkers that were roaming through the parking lot. The locks that they left looked untouched and once they had both the trucks backed up to the bay doors Anya opened the hangers and then the back of the trucks. She did a quick run around the store confirming that no others were around. Dead or alive.

Right now they needed to focus on bedding and such. They had made a run earlier in the week to a hardware store and picked up lumber and other supplies to start building some foundations for future homes. Her father was working on the design based on what materials they had available to them. Her father loved having something to do and always liked to contribute. Even if he couldn’t help out as much physically anymore he could still contribute to the livelihood of the group. 

“Think we rounded up just about everything on the list,” Anya said coming up beside her.

“Good. How full is the other truck?” Eliza asked.

“Halfway about. Those mattresses and frames come super compressed so they got loaded into the back and stacked nicely.”

“Good. Now fill it with food pallets, and we can loan everything else we can find on top of that,” Eliza instructed. “You finish the load up, I need to go outside and check the perimeter,” Eliza said.

“You are avoiding us. Why?” Anya said grabbing her before she could go.

“Switch trucks on the way back. You might find out why,” Eliza said jerking her hand away and heading to the exit. She didn’t want to talk to Anya about it. If dumbass made anymore remarks about Alicia, Anya wouldn’t hesitate to put him in his place. 

She had the parking lot cleared of walkers by the time she heard a truck horn signalling that the rest of the group was ready to go. She had snagged a few maps from inside earlier, there were some things she needed to scout out still. Especially if they planned on keeping and breeding all those animals. Vet books would help, but one thing they need to survive is food, and they were going through it fast, and would be out in a few weeks.

Sarah didn’t say much on the drive back and didn’t even question it when she rode with her instead of Anya. When she opened up a cooler and handed her a brew they cheers and she went back to work. She sketched out where there location was on the map, and she remembered approximately where the farm was where they found the animals. Right now she focused on circling vets offices and areas that were known farmland. 

Maybe Alicia would help her sneak out and take the bike to go scouting. That way they didn’t blow gas on a large transport if they didn’t find anything. It would also be a lot quicker. They also had to think about sacrificing people to go out because that would take away workers from the wall. It would be best if it was just the two of them, maybe she could convince her later that night and they could go out later in the week.

When they got back to the compound and parked the truck she was exhausted. The sun was setting and they had got a lot done today. There were still some things that they left that they would come back for, but they could do that later. They locked the place up tight, and even dropped some boxes off on the side of the highway carrying on the tradition of Alicia’s group. 

Eliza knew she pushed herself hard today. She was tired and her body was exhausted. She was so tired she barely saw the woman running up to her before their lips met. Fucking shove that in your pipe and smoke it Dwight, she thought as Alicia kissed her. She used her one good arm and hooked it under her ass. Alicia jumped up and wrapped her legs around her and tugged at her hair pulling her in harder. “Fuck I missed you,” Alicia moaned.

“I missed you as well, can we ummm. Go somewhere and talk?” Eliza asked nervously.

“Why don’t you show me that rooftop of yours. I could really use some unwinding after today,” Alicia suggested. 

Alicia held her hand on the way to deposit their weapons and she didn’t have to look back to know what Dwight was shocked at discovery Alicia was indeed with someone else. Now all she had to do was talk to Alicia about it. Solidify their relationship, and discuss what they wanted in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia confronts her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter

Chapter 11

Eliza had left the compound a few hours ago but she already found herself missing her presence. She knew that the blonde could take care of herself, but she still had a broken arm. Even with Ravens new contraption attached to it she knew she would be safe. Dwight was great with a bow and so was Anya. Sarah could hold her own, and she knew Eliza could take down more walkers than all of them combined but she still worried.

Alicia knew that Eliza wasn’t invincible, and that she took some unnecessary risks. She just hoped now that she had spent the past few weeks in the hospital she would be a little more careful. She wanted to continue to be held in her strong arms every night, and wake up to her beautiful face every morning. She wanted Eliza to be safe for not only her but for Aden as well.

The two of them had grown close, and she felt as though Aden looked for her just as often as he looked for Eliza. They had bonded while she wasn’t working, and would help him and the other kids sometimes work on puzzles or other brain games. Aden was a smart little guy and she loved having him around. He always made her smile, and they were getting into a routine. Something she was not used to having these past few years.

Arkadia was comfortable for her, and her people from as far as she could tell. It was what they had been searching for for so long. June fit right in with Abby in the medical wing, Jake was loving having his brother in law back, Al was in her element filming people and the wall production. Luciana split her time between helping at the junkyard and helping them get gas. Sarah was brewing with Monty, and the Rabbi. Even Charlie was fitting in with the other kids here. Especially Octavia who was about her age who had a younger brother named Bellamy.

The two groups had been working hard these past few weeks and soon all the animals would be out of the garage. Aden had been trying to convince Eliza that they needed a pet ever since she woke up. He settled for the SpongeBob bed set luckily and the subject was dropped. So far she hadn’t had a room assigned to her like the rest of her group. She had been staying with Eliza and there was no way she was bunking with anything else. The space was already cramped enough. 

“So do you love her,” Raven asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

“I.. What?” Alicia asked.

“Lex. Do you love her? It isn’t a hard question to answer. You have been living with her and have been helping to raise her kid. We could die any day. Life is short, so I ask again. Do you love her?”

“I think it’s getting to that point.”

“Good. I see the way she looks at you. The way they both do. That little boy is completely smitten.”

“Let’s get back to work,” Alicia said before walking away to transfer some fuel. She needed to step away from Raven. She could see what her cousin saw in her and she liked her, but she wasn’t ready to confront her feelings for Eliza yet. She had lost so much and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to open up her heart.

First there was Matt and he turned, and then there was Jake who turned as well. Not to mention her family. She felt their losses every day and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be attached again. She was instantly attracted to Eliza and she was falling into a routine with her, and that was only part of what scared her. 

What is she gave herself over to the other woman. She had fooled around before, but she hadn’t gone all the way with anyone before. Eliza was experienced and well Aden was proof of that. She also hasn’t been on birth control since 3 months into the apocalypse. Condoms were passed their expiry date, and pulling out seemed safer at this point. Jake didn’t want to risk getting her pregnant and she wasn’t there yet emotionally. Matt just turned before their relationship could really take off.

Maybe this was it though. Maybe life just went this way so she could meet Eliza. All the loss she went through, and heartache brought her here to this moment. To someone she wanted to give herself to completely, and that was what scared her. What made her want to run for the hills because she couldn’t stand it if another person she loved died. She was so scared of losing her, she wanted to run away before that could be a possibility.

Eliza was light a hot burning light and she was like a moth attracted to the flame. She couldn’t run if she tried. She wanted to burn. She was ready to burn with her. To commit to her, because committing to Eliza meant committing to Aden. Someone who she now cared about and helped to take care of. Fuck she was in love with Eliza Lex and she needed to tell her. She wanted to tell her and tell her about all of her fears.

She needed to work some of these emotions off and luckily for her Morgan came with them today. “Hey Morgan. I think it’s time to continue my training,” she said picking up a stick she found walking the perimeter. 

“You already know I’ve taught you everything I know,” he said in response.

“Yah well practice makes perfect.”

“Something on your mind?”

“Something on yours? I know Grace is pregnant, and I know how you both care for one another. Want to talk about how you feel about that?” She asked.

“Fair point. Take your stance,” Morgan said before they went through their normal routine.

They trained for a few hours before they had to start clearing out the walkers that had been drawn to the smoke. They worked the perimeter keeping everyone safe while Lucianna and Raven worked on the processing. Both latina’s seemed to get along and bickered in spanish so fast that she couldn’t keep up. 

She was happy for Raven being there. She was very innovative and knew how to fix things, and Luciana was a good worker and together they rigged up some piping so they wouldn’t have to lug buckets back and forth. Raven even rigged up a remote control car that she used to keep the walkers working. Using the mice never made her feel good, but they never had the resources that the bunker had. Together their people would learn how to survive. Eliza’s people providing the technology, and her people sharing their knowledge on how to survive on the outside.

When Eliza saved her she never imagined she would be brought to an underground bunker. She thought that Eliza was a loner and just happened upon her. Well it may have been true that she happened upon her, she was most certainly not alone. Just when she thought her life was over she was brought back in full. Her heart beating faster than ever, and all because of Eliza Lex. She had to tell her.

Alicia worked hard on clearing the dead and driving them a few miles away to burn. That way the walkers would hopefully head to the large fire full of dead walkers instead of the small one while helped purified the gasoline that they needed. Once the tanker was full thanks to Raven and Luciana's hard work together they were ready to head back to the compound.

Once she got back she checked in with Aden and spent time with him before dinner. Then she went to the mess hall and had dinner with the Griffin family with the inclusion of John Dory and June. She couldn’t help but miss Eliza, as much as she was falling for her, it was easy to love her family as well. Her mother ruled with an iron fist but was reasonable and did what was best for her people, and her father was ever jovial and seemed to be the glue that held them all together. 

After dinner she took Aden up to visit the animals. There was no way if she continued to live with them that they would have a barn animal living with them. Maybe if they found a dog or a cat. Although if Eliza pissed her off she knew that she could bring up taking the rooster home, and she would have Aden on her side. Eventually it grew late and Jake come up to bring Aden down and put him to bed for her.

She stayed up there waiting for Eliza to get back and when she saw her she ran to her. She couldn’t fight it. She didn’t want to. She couldn’t resist her and wanted to have her. Wanted to open up to her about everything that happened in her life. The kiss was magical and only confirmed their connection. “Fuck I missed you,” Alicia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Rooftop talks and feelings.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Eliza "talk" on the roof.

Chapter 12

“So what do you want to talk about Alicia?” Eliza asked. She missed her throughout the day and was rather excited that she wanted to spend some time with her alone. 

“Us. You, me. I dunno. I’m not good at this stuff,” Alicia sighed.

“Well how about you just tell me about how you are feeling,” Eliza said pulling out a joint she rolled earlier. “Will this help?”

“I doubt it,” Alicia chuckled. “How are you feeling after today. Did everything go alright?” How is your arm?”

“Wow typical diversion. I’ll answer your questions but only if you come lay down with me,” Eliza said leading Alicia to her hammock on the rooftop. She sat down and rolled her body into it, relaxing and opening up her good arm for Alicia to settle in. Alicia’s head nestled in her chest felt amazing. Being around her was like taking a breath of fresh air. 

Taking a deep breathe she told Alicia about her day, saving some moments for the end of her story. “So ummm Dwight. Have you and him ever…?” Eliza let the question hang.

“Eww gross no. He is a nice guy, but really not my type.”

“I would agree that he is gross. He made some rather sexual comments about you, and I wanted to punch him in the face. I had to ride with Sarah on the way back. Anya was not pleased, hell I am surprised he made it back here with his face intact.”

Eliza took a big drag off of her joint, trying to calm her mind once more. She didn’t want to think about Dwight and all the shit he said about the girl she was falling for. The beautiful girl who was safely tucked away in her arm that she would protect from anything and anyone. “Now I think it’s time you tell me what you wanted to talk to me about.”

“I talked to Raven today, and then well I had a lot of time to think. I like you Eliza. I used to think I knew what love was. I thought I was in love with Matt when I was in highschool, and then he died. Well he turned. Then after a few years I met someone named Jake, and we more or less became co leaders of our people. I know now that what I felt for him went nothing past friendship and respect for him as a person. I love you Eliza Lex, and that isn’t just because you saved my life. You are an amazing person, and I want to take another step with you.”

“Another step?” Eliza asked confused. She thought that they were moving just fine. She didn’t want to push Alicia and she never would. She wanted to be with her in whatever way that Alicia would allow. She rejoiced in the fact that she still stayed with her after all this time and hoped that she would continue to live with her and Aden, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“I ummm well. I think we both know that life is too short, and I want to enjoy it while I am still alive, and I want to enjoy it with you. Well Aden as well, but I don’t think he would appreciate being woken up by the things I want to do to you,” Alicia blushed.

“The last thing I want to do is push you. I love where we are at right now, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I know that most girls run for the hills when they find out about my anatomy. I don’t want you to be one of them. It would. It would hurt to much,” Eliza confessed. 

Eliza let out a small gasp of air when she felt a warm hand touch her. “Let me show you how much it doesn’t bother me,” Alicia rasped in her ear. “You make me so wet,” Alicia confessed moving the hand from around her back to slip below her belt.

Wet was an understatement. Alicia was drenched and Eliza continued to slowly explore her folds listening to the little sounds that Alicia made. She kept her eyes closed as Alicia continued to stroke her through her pants. If she kept going her underwear would be just as soaked as Alicia’s. She fumbled with the button and zipper on Alicia’s pants. She needed more room to work her up. She wanted this to feel good for her.

Alicia tugged at her head and her lips crashed into hers. The kiss was desperate and full of need and want. She moaned when Alicia pulled out her hard cock and started to stroke it. She found Alicia’s clit and started to draw tight circles around it. When Alicia gasped she nipped at her neck and started to suck on her pulse point. “Fuck, Eliza,” Alicia gasped before she started to shake and writh as her orgasm crashed through her.

Eliza wasn’t done yet. She slipped a finger inside of her and arched it up and made sure her palm was pressed against her clit as she continued to move. Alicia was tight, but her wetness made it easy for her to move around. “Oh god, you feel so good inside me,” Alicia moaned.

“So tight,” Eliza groaned as Alicia moved her hand faster and increased her pressure. “Cum for me,” Eliza demanded when she felt Alicia’s walls flutter around her finger.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Alicia moaned as she started to ride her fingers. 

When she felt Alicia cum she started to release. “Alicia,” she groaned as she came into the hand that continued to pump her. Her release splattered all over her leather jacket. “Fuck that was amazing,” she said chasing her lips. They lazilly kissed as both of them started to come down from their respective highs. 

“I’ve never came so hard in my life,” Alicia confessed.

“I want to make you cum again.”

“I think that was more than enough for one night stud. You might even have to carry me back to our room.”

“That can be arranged,” Eliza smirked. “Although it will have to wait until I get myself cleaned up.”

“I helped make the mess. Let me help clean it up,” Alicia said getting up from the hammock. Eliza was only able to watch as Alicia took her cum stained hands and licked them clean. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Alicia only smiled at her before bringing her cock into her mouth. “Oh shit,” Eliza said bucking her hips into the warm mouth that enveloped her cock. Eliza grasped onto brown locks to steady herself as Alicia worked her up once more. This time she had little control over her body and she was cumming into her mouth in a matter of minutes. Only able to warn her with a tap to her head, and as their eyes locked she felt it. The love Alicia had for her, and the love she felt towards the younger woman. 

After Alicia cleaned her up, she helped her get out of the hammock, “maybe you need to carry me after that performance. That was…. Amazing. You are amazing. As much as you are falling for me, I am falling for you. I know this might be considered to soon, but I love you. I just want you to know in case anything happens to me. What you just did made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven. I want to make you feel the same way.”

“How about in the morning after getting breakfast with Aden. I would love to see how good you are with that mouth of yours,” Alicia said giving her a wink before they walked back down to the main level.

That night they showered together and cleaned each other before resting in bed. Confessions were made all around and after everything Alicia told her she was in no rush to move past what they were doing. What they had was amazing, and more than Eliza thought she would ever be able to find again. Alicia was incredible and she was lucky enough to have her in her life, now she wondered where their lives would take them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some explaining of the goings on at the compound and set up for the next few adventures :)

Chapter 13 - 2 months later

The compound had grown immensely. The animals were thriving outside and most of the females were pregnant. Anya and Eliza made frequent trips with the horse trailer to find more feed to keep up with their growing population. All of the adults had met and decided to try and figure out a proper training program for the children. After years with no government it was up to them to lead the youth into the future.

It was decided that their education must vary. Morgan and Dwight would teach the kids how to properly use and handle a weapon and how to care for it. John would teach any of those above the age of 14 how to use a gun, and he would start training those between 10 and 14 with the pellet guns that Eliza had found.

Abby, Jackson and June would be teaching the kids how to clean and treat wounds. How to look for signs of infection, and different herbs that they could find that could help cure different illnesses. Monty and his wife Harper would be teaching the kids how to grow crops. Some that would be used for medicine, and others that would give them the biggest yield to feed their population. 

Grace along with some of the spouses of the remaining scientist that were part of the original bunker taught the children how to read and write, as well as basic math, and some science. They had decided to teach the children enough to help them survive and then once they find something they were interested in they could start something like an apprenticeship. There were a wide array of scientists, but they needed more farmers and builders in the future. 

All of the children loved to help out at the barn that was built especially Aden. He enjoyed feeding the goats and helping gather eggs for meals. It was something she had taken to doing with them. Eliza had been busy going on runs ever since she was given the all clear by Abby. A part of her wanted to go with the woman she loved but, she also wanted to stay at the compound until everything was completely settled. This was something she wanted to see through. 

There were houses that were starting to be built for the larger families and those that took care of the animals. Some of the original people form the bunker felt safer inside and some of the people from the caravan did as well. There was still room inside but there was more room for them to grow outside. Jake had already been hard at work designing a home for her and Eliza to live in.

It was clear to Alicia that Jake loved his daughter and would do anything for his family. Especially Aden who followed him around like a shadow. It would be no surprise to her if Aden wanted to be an engineer like his grandfather. The kid was already exceedingly smart, but it seemed like that ran in the Griffin family. 

Her relationship with Eliza was by far the best one she had ever been in. She was growing more and more in love with the woman every day and she cherished every moment that they got to spend together. Eliza would bring random things back with her from her scouting and gathering missions. Sometimes she would wake up to a drawing beside her pillow if Eliza left before she woke up.

They still haven’t progressed sexually since their night on the roof and she was fine with the rate they were going. They both decided that they would know when the right time would be. They did share many special moments all over the bunker and even one late night in the barn before all the animals were brought over. So far what they shared went beyond words and every moment spent with Eliza was magical. Her girlfriend would always make sure of that, and having Aden in her life was an added bonus. 

“Good morning beautiful,” she heard Eliza’s raspy morning voice say.

“Good morning my love. Do you have to go out today?” Alicia asked putting on her best pouty face.

“Oh god you are worse than Aden when you do that,” Eliza teased. “I do. I have to make another run with Anya. We found a barn with more supplies yesterday we just couldn’t bring back all of them, but there should be enough for a full load. Why what’s up?”

“I just miss you, and I am kind of going stir crazy here. I mean I love helping build the compound, but I used to be on the road all the time. I want to go back to helping people, well other people. Al, Daniel, and Strand still go out on the road dropping off boxes and Jasper started to join them. I don’t know, maybe I just need to get out.”

“Come with me.”

“Don’t I always,” Alicia teased.

“Babe please. I already woke up with this issue,” Eliza said gesturing to her morning wood. “Please don’t make it worse. I meant come with me and Anya. We can invite Raven as well and maybe we can leave some more of those boxes. You have the master map of where you dropped some off. I can show you were the barn is and we can leave a few along the way and some on the way back.”

“Eliza that would be amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much,” Alicia said before pressing her lips to her girlfriends. Eliza’s lips were soft and plump and moved perfectly against hers. On occasion she would bite her bottom lip just to get Eliza to let out an elicit moan. She only broke the kiss when she could hear Aden stirring on the top bunk. “You better go to the washroom and take care of your little problem before he wakes up completely.”

“It’s not little,” Eliza whined before climbing over her and making her way to the washroom. Since she had been living with Eliza ever since she arrived, her girlfriend had been kind enough to get a second dresser moved into their room. It wasn’t like she had much stuff. Her and Eliza’s things could fit in one dresser but Aden’s was full. He was a growing boy and Eliza always made sure to keep a stock of clothes for her messy son.

“Good morning little man. Want to help me pick out my outfit for today and I will pick out yours?” Alicia asked when she saw his little legs come down the ladder.

“Yessss. Is mommy here? Can we all get breakfast together?”

“She is just finishing up in the washroom, then we can all get breakfast together before we drop you off with Grandpa Jake.”

“You won’t be here today?” Aden asked sadly and it nearly broke her heart.

“No buddy I won’t. I am going to go with your mom and aunts to help gather some more things we need around the compound. Any requests?” She asked with a sly smile to try and distract him from the fact that both her and his mother were leaving. 

“Mmmmm,” Aden said with a finger to his chin deep in thought. Alicia had to bite her lip to try to keep from laughing. This kid was just way to cute. “A brother.”

“Shit,” Alicia swore because she ended up biting her lip to hard and drawing blood at Adens sudden request. 

“That’s a bad word,” Aden reprimanded.

She wasn’t about to argue with a child but she really didn’t know how to answer his question. She quickly pulled out an outfit for him to change into just as Eliza came out of the washroom. “Why don’t you have that chat with your mom while she helps you change. I am going to use the washroom,” Alicia said grabbing some of her clothes, slipping past Eliza and into the washroom.

“What question,” she heard Eliza ask. She just giggled to herself when she locked the door. She knew how Eliza felt about having Aden so early, and she knew that she would never pressure her into having a child, especially in this world. She wanted to have her own kids eventually, but she wanted security first. Having the wall up, was the first step in achieving that. 

The compound already decided that she and Abby would be co leaders to all of their people. She had been making a big effort these past few couple of months to get to know everyone from the bunker. She knew all of the people that she came with very well. There were no secrets between friends when you rode around in caravans. 

She always made a point of checking in with Charlie but she seemed to be doing well and fit in quite well with a girl named Octavia. Jasper was quite the prankster but it kept everyone on their toes and brought humour back into their lives. He even managed to somehow sneak the rooster into the room she shared with Eliza one night. Aden had loved it but Eliza nearly strung Jasper up on the wall for the walkers to feast on that morning. 

Quietly she sneaked out of the washroom into the room where she caught the tail end of Eliza telling Aden to ask his grandma where babies come from. “Really babe? Aden go get changed and clean up and we will have breakfast.”

Eliza waited until Aden exited the bedroom before speaking, “I tried to tell him we couldn’t just pick him up a brother. He said he wanted someone to play with. God he was so cute. He even said he would be happy with a sister if we could only find one of those.”

“Not going to happen Lex.”

“Maybe this was the sign we were waiting for?” Eliza said batting her eyelashes.

“Good try…. But no. Get dressed and meet me up at the dining hall. Also you are giving him that talk and don’t expect to get laid anytime soon. Enjoy your hand,” Alicia winked at her before exiting there shared quarters. 

First off she went to the infirmary to find Abby and told her where she was going to be today in case she needed to find her. Also so they knew that they might have to take care of Aden overnight if they didn’t get back until late. She also made sure to tell June, Luciana, Strand and Sarah in case anyone came looking for her they would know where she was. They all supported her and her plan to go with Eliza and drop off some boxes on the way. 

She was going to make the most out of leaving the compound they built today. Hopefully dropping off some boxes and grabbing more supplies for the animals they found would help get her out of her funk. First though, she needed to have breakfast with her found family. She found Eliza wrapped up in conversation with Aden and just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend telling Aden that storks deliver babies. She loved her girlfriend and how awkward she could be sometimes. Well maybe in a few years from now Aden would really find out how he was going to get a brother or sister if all continues to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a bit of a cliffhanger. Then hopefully some more fluffy moments.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and crew hit the road, and she has an emotional breakdown.

Chapter - 

“Maybe you should come out with us more often,” Eliza said to Alicia who was hanging out the passenger window of the truck taking out walkers with her Katana. She had to admit seeing her girlfriend so deadly was sexy as hell and such a turn on. She internally scolded herself remembering this morning. Now it seemed that she may never get to actually have sex with Alicia thanks to her sons sudden request this morning. 

It wasn’t Adens fault for wanting that and she couldn’t blame Alicia for being more turned off by it and making jesting comments. She knew how the brunette felt and she respected her decision and would take it at whatever pace she wanted. She was perfectly content with what they shared. It felt amazing to have 2 months of domestic bliss. It was like living in her favourite dream instead of a zombie infested world. 

“I think I should at least go out once a week. I forgot how much of a rush this was. Well and also how it is a great way to blow off some steam and tension,” her girlfriend said as she sliced the head off of another zombie.

“Might have to talk to Anya about that one. She is the one who organises the teams that go out every day,” Eliza lied knowing full well she did it with Anya and her sister in law wasn’t the sole person responsible. 

“Why’s that?” Alicia asked.

“Well because you are needed at the compound. You are a leader to our people and the people need to see you.”

“Yes, well I don’t think going out to help once a week is that much at all.”

Eliza let out a deep breath and sighed. “No it’s not,” she said running her hand through her hair. She had her own selfish reasons why she didn’t want Alicia to go out, and all of them had nothing to do with the fact that she didn’t think she was capable. It was that she wasn’t sure if her heart would be capable of going on if anything happened to her. She was by far the love of her life. Her one great love and dare she say soul mate. She didn’t want to lose her. She couldn't. 

“What was that?” Alicia asked climbing back into the truck.

“What was what?” Eliza responded trying not to let her emotions show on her face. 

“If you want to play it that way I can go find someone else to hold me tonight. Maybe Dwight would be up for the job,” Alicia said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Damn this woman was good. Well there was only one way out of this Lex and it is with the truth. “He won’t ever lay a hand on you if he wants to keep it,” Eliza practically growled possessively. 

“He just might if you don’t tell me what is going on in that beautiful blonde head of yours,” Alicia said. 

Eliza took 3 deep breaths and let them out trying to calm her mind. “I love you. You know that right?” Eliza asked and waited for Alicia to nod in response before continuing. “I love you so much and I worry about you all the time. As much as I worry about you I also have a son to think about. He would be devastated if anything happened to you and so would I. I just…. I think if you go out without me I would be filled with worry but then I know at least Aden would have one of us there. Then I also think I want to go out with you and protect you to make sure nothing happens to you, but then what if something happens to the both of us. Aden… I just. I don’t want to ever do that to him. He already lost his birth mother, and I lost my best friend and partner. I don’t want to go through that again. I’m not saying this to be controlling and to stop you from going out. You can go out. We will figure it out. It is just something that I have to work through. You are more than capable of handling yourself out here. I just…. I just have to figure out how to handle this emotionally,” Eliza said for the first time completely breaking down in front of Alicia.

“Pull over,” she heard Alicia instruct and she did as she was told. 

Once she was off to the side of the road Alicia slid across the cab seats and wrapped her arms around her and held her as she cried. She let out everything she was feeling. All the fear and dread. Her worries about the future. She felt safe and comforted in the arms of her lover. “Thank you,” she sputtered out as she pulled herself together. 

“You’re welcome. Don’t be afraid of how you feel. It’s what separates us from them,” Alicia said pointing outside of the truck to a walker that was stuck to the side of the road. 

“Sorry sometimes I just get so caught up in thinking about the future and the what ifs that I forget to live in the now.”

“It’s okay. It’s one of the many reasons that I love you Eliza Lex. I am right here though,” Alicia said grabbing her hand and pulling it to her chest so that she could feel her heartbeat.

“I love you Alicia Clark,” Eliza said closing the distance to her lips.

A tap to the glass made them jump apart and Eliza turned to look at the person who interrupted them. She fixed Raven with her best glare as she rolled down the window. “If you two are done with whatever it was we interrupted let’s get this show on the road. Anya said there was an old blockbuster we could stop at on the way back, and we can’t do that if you two keep taking breaks to make out,” Raven whined.

“We weren’t making out,” Eliza and Alicia both said in unison. 

“Sure kiddo and the zombies aren’t trying to eat us,” Anya said coming up after killing the walker that was stuck to the road. 

Eliza just shook her head and let it fall against the back of the headrest knowing that she wouldn’t stop being teased anytime soon. It was better for them to think they had been making out than that she was crying. Her sister hadn’t seen her cry in years. The last time she cried was when Niylah died, and even when she recounted the story to her parents she refused to succumb to her emotional side. Preferring to stay strong and rigid and move forward with everything else that was going on around them. 

“Look over there,” Alicia said suddenly and Eliza snapped her head back up and followed the direction in which Alicia was pointing. 

She had to study the tree line for awhile before she could see the movement deeper into the forest beside them. “What do you think they are chasing?” Anya asked. 

“Well whatever it is they seemed determined to get it. Human or animal either way we should help,” Eliza said getting out of the vehicle.

Alicia handed her her Katana back as she equipped her old weapon then they both took off after the walkers knowing that Raven and Anya would be hot on their heels after grabbing their weapons. They all saw the herd and it was always a risk to bring out guns, especially in the woods when you can’t see your enemy. For all they knew they could be surrounded in a matter of seconds.

“Hey you ugly pieces of shit,” Eliza called as they started to gain on them. Most of the walkers turned to face her except for 2 that kept following the creature. “Alicia go around them and try to save whatever they were chasing. We will be right behind you,” Eliza said before cutting into the skull of the first walker. 

She knew that Alicia would get past the group in front of them. She just had to keep the attention of the rest of the walkers on her. “Come on fuckers. Is that all you got,” Eliza screamed. She drew them into her and noticed on 3 broke off to follow Alicia and her girlfriend already took down 2 and just had one of her tail.

Eliza moved her body to get them to follow and crowd around her before angling her katana and spinning around cutting off the heads of those that were closest to her. An arrow took down the next walker that stepped closer to her and a knife embedded into another and she knew that Anya and Raven were there. Together they made quick work of the remaining walkers that surrounded them. 

“Where is Alicia,” Anya said in a panic.

“She went to go chase after whatever attracted the dead heads,” Eliza responded.

“What direction,” Raven asked. 

“This way,” Eliza said moving forward following in the direction she last saw Alicia go. 

She was quick to pick up the trail and found the third walker that had followed her girlfriend as they continued to push forward. Eliza looked for signs of broken branches when she couldn’t find footprints, and it brought them deeper into the woods. “Aahh,” they heard someone scream in the distance and Eliza picked up her pace. She needed to get to her girlfriend and make sure that she was safe before her nightmares came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I really hope you enjoy the next few action packed chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Alicia and a new character is introduced.

Chapter 15 

Alicia had easily dispatched the 2 walkers that were on her before running further ahead trying to catch sight of the thing the walkers were chasing. She paused to take a look around losing sight of the walkers prey, she looked down and saw footprints and started to follow them. She could hear the mangled groans of another walker that followed her and she decided to rid herself of it before it could get her.

Once her blade entered its brain she pulled it out and chased after the shaggy mop of hair she noticed out of the corner of her eye. She followed the tangled mess of hair not entirely sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not. She kept weaving in and out of tree’s trying to keep up but every time she would spot her she would disappear. 

When she saw her straight in front of her she ran forward without thinking. It was a little girl a few years older than Aden and it looked like she had been out here on her own for awhile. Some clothes walkers wore were in better shape than the rags she was in. Then she was gone again in a dash and Alicia moved faster trying to get to her before she could hide again. “Ahhh '' She cried out as her leg was suddenly pinched by something. 

Looking down she could clearly see her leg was pinned in a trap. It was cold and solid against her leg and she knew she would be walking with a limp for days no matter how much damage it did. She would have one nasty scar. Eliza might be happy about it though seeing as she wouldn’t be able to go on any more runs anytime soon. This would do nothing to ease Eliza’s already worried mind.

Alicia grunted as she tried to get the trap off her leg. She didn’t want to scream and attract more walker’s, than she did when she sprung the trap. As she was trying to push down the lever she heard a fierce war cry come from above her and quickly rolled out of the way of her attacker. It was the same little girl she was trying to save from the walkers that were chasing her. It apparently seemed that this small dirty child didn’t need saving after all. 

“You, you’re alive,” the little girl said in shock.

“Yes, and in a lot of pain,” Alicia grunted. 

“I thought the biters were chasing me. I am so sorry,” the child cried.

“Hey. It’s alright. It just hurts a little and soon my friends will be here to help me. Are you all alone?” Alicia asked trying to search the woods for any other form of life. 

“They turned. They all turned,” the girl started to sob. Her body shaking from the emotions that were taking over. 

“How long have you been alone?” Alicia asked trying to figure out the answer to that question. The girls hair was matted. She was practically in rags, and dirt and grime covered her entire body. Even her feet were exposed to the elements. 

“I… I dunno.” The girl responded and it broke her heart. 

“What’s your name?”

“M-Madi.”

“Well Madi… You are not alone, and if you come with us you won’t have to be alone again. Are you hungry?” Alicia asked trying to dig into her back pocket without jostling her leg too much. She could hear some noise in the distance and knew her girlfriend and friends wouldn’t be too far behind. She pulled it out slowly, not wanting to startle the scared child in front of her.

“Th-thank you,” Madi said taking the bar and Alicia watched as she struggled to try to open it. 

Before the girl could bite into it she stopped her. “Here let me,” she said in her sweetest voice. Once she reserved only for Aden when he struggled and needed help but was too proud and determined to ask. It was a voice her mother used on her and it had always worked. Sure enough Madi scooted down to sit beside her and she handed her the protein bar. 

Alicia watched the way the child started to wolf down the food and kindly had to remind her to chew before swallowing. When a branch snapped nearby both of their heads turned towards the noise. “Eliza,” she called out.

“Alicia,” she heard her girlfriend call back and she sighed in relief. Her leg had started to go numb and she didn’t think she could fight off a group of walkers if it wasn’t them.

“Those are my friends. They are going to help me out of this trap, and take us back to our base.”

“Are there a lot of people at your base?”

“Yes there are about a hundred of us, and we are always looking for more. We have even set up a school. Did you ever go to school before people started to eat one another?”

“No. My brothers did. My mom said I was too young.”

“Well if you come back with us you can go to school if you want, and we will make sure that you are always fed.”

“I wanna go with you.”

“Baby,” Eliza said coming up beside her and examining the leg that was trapped. “This is going to hurt. Are you ready?” Eliza asked but instead of looking at her for confirmation she just pressed down on the spring and freed her leg.

“Fuck,” she screamed. She couldn’t hold it back if she tried.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Madi cried along with her.

“It’s okay. You did what you had to do to keep yourself safe. You shouldn’t be sorry for that. You have a survival instinct Madi, and you have been on your own for awhile. Eliza can carry me back and Raven can tell you all about the playground she is working on building,” Alicia said trying to calm the child.

“A playground. Really?” she asked excitedly.

“Really, really kind. It’s going to be pretty sweet. I am working on building a slide right now. Do you like slides?” Raven asked starting up a conversation with the little girl.

Alicia was thankful for the distraction as they made their way out of the woods and to the main road. At least once they got out of the woods Eliza wouldn’t jostle her so much. “Are you okay?” Her girlfriend asked.

“I’m doing about as well as anyone would be if they got their leg caught in a bear trap. She is so smart Eliza, and I have no idea how long she has been on her own for. She let me straight into that trap thinking I was a walker, she just kept running out and then hiding and I followed her blindly into a trap. I mean it was beyond smart and she leapt out of a tree and was going to kill me until she saw I wasn’t dead.”

“Well I think you just saved her life. I don’t think her trap could have taken out the entire group we took down. I am sure your scream attracted more of the dead. We got to move fast. Anya will have to drive with us so I can patch up your leg and Raven can drive with the kid,” Eliza said.

“My name is Madi,” the girl said, turning around to look at Eliza.

“Eliza Lex. Think you can make sure Raven doesn’t crash the truck while I patch up Alicia’s leg?” Eliza asked.

Alicia loved seeing the soft side of Eliza Lex. The one that most people didn’t get to see under her rugged physique. She nuzzled into Eliza’s neck and kissed her before looking to Madi who had a big smile on her face. “A truck. I don’t even remember being in a moving car before.”

“Well someone’s excited. Maybe if you are good I will even let you sit in my lap and help me steer,” Raven said.

Once they got back to the trucks Alicia was loaded into the bed of one of them while Eliza went to go grab a med kit. “This is going to hurt,” Eliza said. “After I get you stitched up we can head back to the compound and my mom can give you a booster, and you will probably have to stay off of it for a week.”

“Just get it over with babe. Once you are finished we are going to go get the supplies you and Anya found and then pick up a movie. I don’t know if that kid has ever seen one, but after everything that happened I think we deserve a movie night.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to push it. You will have to wait in the truck while we load everything.”

“That’s fine. Madi can keep me company. Now get this over with,” She said accepting the inevitable pain that was to come. When it all became too much she passed out from the pain and didn’t wake up again until she felt a finger poking at her.

“You’re up,” Madi said excitedly.

“Well when you poke someone who is alseep they tend to wake up,” Alicia huffed out a laugh. “Where are we?”

“On a farm. Eliza said I had to wait here with you while they load up some stuff. I got lonely though. I haven’t had anyone to talk to in awhile,” she said sadly.

“Well now you have 4 new friends to talk to,” Alicia smiled at her and opened up her arms for a hug. The girl easily slid into the embrace and then clung to her so tightly she felt like she might break a rib. When they got her back they would need to teach her how to shower. She doubted if she had no memory of being in a moving car she knew how to shower. And judging by her appearance she scarcely bathed. 

She tried to keep subjects light with Madi and told her all about the compound. She even told her about what happened to her family and Madi eventually opened up about hers. Her family had been camping and living off the land. One day they got overwhelmed by walkers and her parents died trying to protect her and her brothers. She only escaped because they told her to run and she didn’t look back. She just kept on running.

Alicia knew the feeling. She was running before. Running away from family and venturing out on her own, running from walkers and moving from place to place. Never really having found a home since leaving LA. Everything was different now though. She found a home. A beautiful home with someone which she never thought possible. Her home would forever be wherever Eliza and Aden were. 

“Do you have kids?” Madi asked.

“I…” Alicia paused thinking about how to answer the question. She had been starting to think of Aden as theirs for the last little bit. They were co parenting after all. “I kinda do. Eliza has a son named Aden. He is a few years younger than you. I think you will like him.”

“Will I get to stay with you?”

Will she get to stay with her. It was a possibility. Her and Abby had made sure that all the kids that her group brought and that were already there had a caregiver of sorts. Some of the kids were older and wanted independence so they just had an adult who checked in and acted like more of a friend. Madi was way too young to live on her own. They would have to place her with someone. 

“You can stay with me. I live with Eliza and Aden, and we are working on building ourselves a bigger space. You might not have your own room quite yet, and you will have to share a bed with Aden for the time being but you can stay with us.” She didn't know what prompted her to say this without consulting Eliza first but it just felt right. Like fate almost that she would rescue a child named Madi who was just as strong of an individual as her mother was. 

“You two look comfy. We are just finishing up here and then it is time to head back. We should have a few minutes to stop and look at the blockbuster for some movies before we make it back. Are you both ready to go?”

“Yes, and Alicia said I can stay with her. Well and you, and someone named Aden.”

“Well I think that’s great. Aden was just telling us this morning that he wanted a sibling. Think you can handle having a little brother who doesn’t shut up and a roommate who snores?” Eliza asked.

Alicia swatted at her partner. “I do not snore!”

“Well maybe not as loud as me. What do you say Madi? Think you can handle living with us?”

“Yes.” the girl said with tears started to fall down her face. 

Alicia knew the feeling. What it was like after being alone and finally finding a family. Family has never been about blood. It has always been about a sense of belonging and right now she could tell that Madi was feeling welcomed into their group. That she genuinely wanted to be a part of what they were created. “Well let’s get you home then,” Alicia said smiling fondly at the girl who was still curled against her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is blockbuster and the return to the compound.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Aden's wish from last chapter is coming true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day all you beautiful people.

Chapter 16

With Alicia’s injury Eliza grew more anxious the longer they stayed away from the compound. Not only was her girlfriend unable to move fast if they needed to, she had another child to care for. She wholeheartedly supported Alicia’s decision to bring Madi into their home, she just wished she was closer to it. They still had to stop at the blockbuster, and her anxiety was reaching an all time high.

Madi was sitting in the middle of the cab with Alicia beside talking away and asking questions about the bunker. She just couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying. She just focused on the road ahead of her and following closely to Anya and Raven. Blockbuster was just a few miles up the road and soon she would be back. She would get Alicia fixed up right, and get her mother to do a check up on Madi. 

“Hey Madi why don’t you stay here and keep Alicia safe,” Eliza says to the little girl.

“Okay,” Madi says, agreeing without argument.

Eliza got out of the truck and joined Raven and Anya at the entrance of the store. The doors and windows all remained intact so she lightly tapped her weapon on the glass. “This better be worth it Raven,” she said when she heard the growls coming from inside. The growls grew louder as the dead clawed at the glass trying to get to them. She nodded to her sister who had her hands on the door when her and Anya were ready.

“One,” she called out as she took off the skull of a walker.

Instead of waiting for them like she normally would she pushed forward killing more before they had a chance to even come out. She was emotional and she could finally expel some of the things she had been feeling. “Nine,” she said when she finally took the last one. “And how many did you get Anya?” Eliza teased. 

“Two thanks to you. What the hell were you thinking running in there. We always wait for them to come to us to control how many we take on,” Anya growled out clearly displeased.

“I wasn’t. Time to grab some movies and go,” Eliza said looking around the store until she found the kids section.

She grabbed a copy of The Lion King and slipped it into its actual case. There would always be other movies, besides they had a large archived selection. On her way out of the store she saw a pack of twizzlers and put them in her coat pocket. Another thing caught her eye at the exit and she grabbed a rag to clean the blood off of it. It would make a great addition in the bunker. What kid doesn’t like a gumball pinball machine. 

Eliza lifted it after she unplugged it from the wall. The arcade was great for the kids, but they could use this as more of a reward system for the kids. A lot of them didn’t have families, and she always tried to make sure they were looked after. This would be a nice reward for all of them for helping with all the chores that they did, and all the school work they completed. 

“So what did you grab?” Alicia asked when she hopped back in the truck.

“I found a gumball pinball machine so I loaded that in. Figure we have use it to reward all the kids for helping out and such. Then I also grabbed this for us all to watch tonight with Aden,” she said pulling out the copy of the dvd she grabbed.

“Seriously Lex… The Lion King…. You know what happens in the first 10 minutes. Don’t you think the kids have had enough d-e-a-t-h,” Alicia said spelling out the word.

“Wow…. someone really isn’t feeling the love tonight,” Eliza said shaking her head before starting up the truck. They would be home in about an hour and she really needed Alicia to be checked out. She couldn’t wait any longer and started to honk the horn.

“Jesus christ Eliza give us a damn minute,” Raven said.

“What’s taking so long?” she scolded.

“Anya is just finding us some movies from behind the black curtain,” Raven winked.

“Gross… okay. I’m going to take these guys back home. You guys should be good to make it back on your own.”

“You sure you don’t want to join her? You know we don’t have any of those movies on the data bank.”

“I’m sure,” Eliza said with a glare before putting the truck in drive. 

“Well that was rude. What if I wanted something,” Alicia said.

“Can I go get one? It sounds fun,” Madi said.

“No. No to both of you,” Eliza growled and Alicia just busted out laughing. 

She drove on in silence. Madi was content to cuddle into Alicia who was resting against the truck door. Eliza knew that Alicia was just bugging her about the movie earlier, but she was really looking forward to watching it with Aden. It used to be her favourite growing up and that was something she wanted to share with her son, and now Madi. 

“We’re here,” Eliza said pulling up into the compound. 

When she put the truck in park people were already coming to help unload it. She went around the vehicle and opened the door to grab Alicia so she didn’t put any weight on her leg. Eliza scooped her up into her arms and carried her through the garage with Madi on her tail. When the elevator opened up a mop of blonde haired bursted out.

“Leesha?” Aden asked with watery eyes.

“I’m fine buddy. Your mom fixed me up good. Aden I want you to meet someone,” Alicia said. Eliza stepped to the side knowing that Madi was hiding right behind her. “This is Madi. She is going to stay with us for awhile. Is that okay?”

“Yesss,” he said excitedly.

“Calm down buddy, don’t want to scare away your new friend. We have to go to the hospital wing, is grandma there?”

“Yess,” Aden replied running back into the elevator. Eliza watched as he was about to press the button, but he stopped. “You want to press it?” Aden asked Madi.

“I don’t know how,” Madi said dejectedly. 

“It’s easy. I show you,” Aden said grabbing her hand and directing her to the right button.

When Madi pressed the button the doors closed and they started to move. “Woahh,” Madi said with a smile on her face. 

Seeing her happy was the first time she stopped worrying about Alicia all day. When she looked to her girlfriend she saw that she was smiling as well, and she couldn’t help but steal a kiss. “I love you Alicia. I love you so much. Let’s get you all fixed up, and get you some of the good stuff, and settle you in bed.”

Eliza walked with Alicia down the hall Aden and Madi trailing behind them with Aden blabbering away telling Madi what was in all the rooms. She found it adorable and was excited that Aden had a new friend. One that was closer in age, if she had to guess she would say that Madi was between 5 and 6. She most likely had no idea when her birthday was, poor girl.

When they got into the medical wing she put Alicia down on the bed and went to go get things to clean out her wounds. She did a good job in the field but it was best to give Alicia something to fight off infection and some pain meds. She would also need to bandage up the wound and she would have to stay off of it for the next week. Another good idea might be to get a scan to see if there was a break.

Alicia grunted and held back tears as she started to clean the wound out again. It would only take a few minutes for the pain meds she gave her to kick in. “When I heard someone was injured I just assumed it was my daughter. If I knew it was my favourite daughter in law I would have been here sooner. Sorry hunny,” Abby said coming out of her office.

“Mom,” Eliza said completely mortified from what her mom said. 

“Oh sweetie she knows I’m joking. But…. if you were to get married she would be my favourite daughter in law.”

“What about Anya?” Alicia asked.

“Anya and Raven don’t want to give me anymore grandbabies. Besides you help me out here, and your cousin usually makes messes I have to clean up. Let me guess this somehow involved Anya?”

“Surprisingly not. Eliza and I aren’t quite at the marriage stage, but you may have another grandbaby on your hands.”

Eliza couldn’t dodge her mother's smack fast enough. Abby Griffin knew how to hit, and she hit hard. Eliza started to run away to avoid her mother's wrath. She was glaring at her harder than she did when she found out about Aden. “I didn’t mean get her pregnant this minute,” Abby scolded. 

“Relax Abby. I’m not pregnant,” Alicia said.

“So now you save me,” Eliza grunted clutching the place on her arm where her mom hit her.

“Sorry baby. It was just too funny,” Alicia said.

“Mom. This is Madi,” Eliza said beckoning the girl forward who looked scared. “Alicia found her out in the woods and saved her from walkers. This smart little one, set a bear trap and caught Alicia instead of a walker. She is going to stay with us for as long as she wants.”

“Well, hello there. I’m sorry you had to see that. Looks like you could use a shower. Have you ever had one of those before?” Abby asked.

“No. What is it?” Madi asked.

“It’s to help you get clean,” Alicia said.

“You come with me?” Madi said with hopeful eyes.

“I can’t. I can’t get my leg wet for awhile. Is it okay if Eliza takes you while Dr. Abby checks out my leg?”Alicia asked.

“Okay. Can Aden come?” Madi asked.

“Sure. Looks like a little monkey here can use a shower as well,” Alicia said.

“Mom, I just cleaned out her wound and gave her a shot of antibiotics. I was going to take her to get her leg scanned to make sure it isn’t broken. If you could bring her back to our room after I would be very thankful. Think you two can also go pick out some clothes for Madi from storage?” Eliza asked.

“Consider it done. What is your favourite color sweetheart?” Abby asked Madi.

“Blue.”

“Well Alicia and I will try to find you some clothes with some blue in them,” her mother said to Madi before she took her out of the room.

It was a fun process trying to get Madi and Aden to shower. Madi was scared of it at first when she started it, but Aden went in and showed her how it worked. Once Aden was done Madi felt a little bit more sure of herself. Eliza watched as the girl washed away all the grime that was over her body. Then Madi handed her the soap just like she watched Aden do and she washed her back for her.

Once Madi was all clean she looked like a totally different little girl. Eliza took her hairbrush and brushed it through Aden’s hair when Madi dried off so she wouldn’t be as scared of it. Careful of all the knots in her hair she slowly worked some of them out. “I think you might need a haircut kiddo. Is that alright?” Eliza asked.

When Madi nodded Eliza went to go grab a pair of scissors and watched as Madi’s eyes went wide with fear. “It’s okay. I’m just going to cut your hair. See?” Eliza said holding up the scissors to cut off a little bit of her hair. Once Madi saw and nodded for her to go ahead she worked on cutting out the mats that she couldn’t brush out. “There all done,” Eliza said setting down the scissors. 

Madi’s hands went up to touch her hair and she smiled when she could run her hand through it. “Thank you,” Madi said to her.

“You’re welcome sweetie. Let me just go grab you one of my shirts to put on until Alicia and my mom come with some clothes for you,” Eliza said grabbing one of her shirts for Madi to be in.

It was a dress on her, just like it was on Aden who would sometimes put on her shirts. Aden adjusted the tv and put on one of his favourite shows to watch. Madi sat down beside him and Aden started to explain who his favourite people were and what was going on. It was cute to watch him interact with her, and was glad Madi was coping with everything alright. She had no idea how long she had been on her own, but she saw that she was opening up to people and that was a good sign. 

About an hour later Alicia came back with Abby. She had some clothes for Madi and she helped her get dressed in the washroom after complimenting her haircut. Her mother went out to grab dinner for them as she settled in with Aden and told him they were going to watch a special movie tonight.

When Alicia and Madi came back they all snuggled into the bottom bunk. They would normally eat in the mess hall but with Alicia’s injury and Madi not being used to seeing so many people she thought it best that they eat there. So when her mom brought them all food and wished them a goodnight they started to dig in.

Alicia had to remind Madi to chew before she swallowed and Aden had to get some help so he wouldn’t make a mess. All in all she thought their first family meal was nice. Her mother had obviously helped Alicia clean herself up, so after dinner she went to go shower and came back to Aden and Madi on either side of Alicia.

She pulled out the movie from her coat and put it in, and then grabbed the twizzlers before walking over to the bed. “Any room for me?” She asked.

Her girlfriend, son, and now her daughter all looked up and smiled and moved around to make room for her. She opened up the pack of twizzlers and they all watched The Lion King together. Laying in bed with her girlfriend and her children was the most perfect moment she had had in a long while. It didn’t take long for Alicia to fall asleep, followed closely by Madi and then Aden. Eliza fell asleep that night to the sounds of her snoring family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, kudos, and support :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to get you by until the next.

Chapter 17

-3 months later-

Alicia was all healed up and was working hard with Eliza on building their new home. They found some bunk beds at the WalMart that they would have to assemble but Madi and Aden were excited to share a room. She was excited to share a room with Eliza who was going on a last minute secret run with Anya and Raven. None of them would give up where it was that they were headed but they promised her she would love it. 

So she sat with Jake and he helped her build the bunk beds for Madi and Aden. Aden already had a spongebob bed set that they got months ago, and Madi said she didn’t care as long as there was a nightlight. It didn’t come as a shock to her and Eliza that Madi was afraid of the dark. Eliza practically expected it and went out and grabbed the one Aden liked that she finally weaned him off of using. 

Madi was hesitant around most people at first but with Aden’s help she warmed up to everyone slowly. She even begged Eliza to take her out on runs with her when she went. Alicia had agreed to it after about a straight month of begging. She knew what it was like to lose your entire family. Even, she wanted to go out sometimes in the hopes of just seeing them again, even if they were dead she could finally put their soul to rest and have closure. She never got that with her mother, and a part of the reason why she felt so connected to Madi was most likely because they had the same name. 

She wasn’t a psychologist by any means but she was almost sure that was one of the main deciding factors in taking her in. Madi had stuck by her side everyday until her leg got better and she was well enough to walk again. Madi brought her her crutches and was always quick to lend a hand even though she never had to. 

As much as she hated to be wrong, Madi was right when she said no place was safe. About a month after they returned there was an attack inside the bunker. One of the older members of Eliza’s original group had passed in their sleep. When someone went to check on them and opened the door to their room they were attacked. Luckily it was an isolated incident and only 2 lives were lost that day. 

“So you and my daughter are getting pretty cozy,” Jake said.

Alicia had to resist rolling her eyes because she knew that Jake was just bugging her. “We are just 2 people who happen to be co parenting.” Alicia replied back.

“Ahh so that’s what they call it. Abby and I were doing that for years before we added the kid part.”

“Oh my god. I didn’t need to know that and not that it’s any of your business but we aren’t at that stage yet.”

“So doing everything backwards I see.”

“Yes. No more grandbabies for you,” Alicia said threatening him with a wrench.

“Fine. Had to ask. Abby made me,” he said, raising his hands in defence.

“Really? So if I ask Abby about this later she is going to collaborate with you?” Alicia asked.

“Maybe give me a few minutes of a head start. Missing a limb you see. I don’t want to miss anything else,” Jake said, putting on his best puppy dog face and she could totally see where Eliza picked that up.

“Get back to work. I’d like to be able to sleep in here tonight. No more machine hums,” Alicia said happily.

Their place was nothing special. Just a basic dining area with 2 rooms off to either side. They all had a communal outhouse to use so no one would get a washroom in their own home. That way they could make some fertilizer as well. The community was being built up slowly but surely and she was excited to see where it would be in a year from now. Would more people be joining them, or would they have new enemies to face. 

Other homes were up and there wasn’t a fight for people to be the first in them. A lot of her people felt safer underground, and a lot of people who lived underground wanted to live above ground. She couldn’t blame them, if she was trapped underground for years she wouldn’t want to be there longer than necessary.

Kids were thriving with their outdoor play now that the wall was complete. It felt good to have a fence made out of 6ft of crushed metal that was then welded together and then held in by concrete on either side, as well as wood support beams. It was strong enough for people to patrol on top of, and would hold up against a group of a hundred or more they guessed.

Some people that were not building homes were outside building barriers. They had decided on building a moat that would trip up the grounders. That was being excavated using one of the machines. Other people were sharpening pikes to place up around the main entrance. They even went as far as towing cars that were out of gas to create a border around the moat that was between the wall. 

They were taking every precaution they could think of, and taking everyone's advice. They wanted to build this place up for the people. So that they could prosper and create a safe place and rebuild society. So far it was working, and other people kept coming up with idea’s at their weekly meetings. No idea was dismissed, as they wanted everyone to have a say and a vote. They wanted a democratic society, so as much as she was looked at as a leader she didn’t want to be one anymore.

Alicia just wanted to live. She was living day by day and just surviving. Both her and Eliza decided that they deserved more than that and were going to make the most out of living in the apocalypse. They always laughed together every night and watched movies with Aden and Madi because soon they wouldn’t be able to do that in their new home. On some of Eliza’s runs she brought back more children's books. Some went into the bunker and they kept some for their kids knowing they would get swapped out eventually. 

“Can we get a little help out here,” she heard her cousin call from outside.

Once she got to the front door and saw what Eliza was holding with Anya she got excited. They had found a king size bed. That was one thing she requested, and Eliza made no promises because most of the beds they came across were too gross to bring back. This was a new mattress with a new frame, and soon it was all set up in their room. The only reason why she wanted the king size bed was because she knew that there would be a few nights that they wouldn’t be alone. Especially in the first few months that they would all live together in their new home. 

“You found one,” she said running down the steps before jumping into Eliza’s arms. 

“I found one,” Eliza said before pulling back and crashing their lips together.

God she would never tire of the taste of them. Eliza was all she could ever dream of and more. “Mmmm let’s go get the rooms all set up and then we can spend the first night together here,” Alicia said, not wanting the kisses to end.

“You mean?” Eliza asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If you don’t get that bed built and made soon, you will never know,” Alicia said, winking at her before going back into the house to finish the bunk beds. 

She was ready. She had been for a little while, but now they had an actual bed to share their first experience on. She was excited to give herself over to Eliza, she had been thinking about it for weeks. It was time to lose her virginity to someone she trusted completely. Someone that she loved. God she was so inexperienced and she hadn’t watched porn in years, she worried that she wouldn’t be enough for her. 

“So Jake, can you and Abby watch the kids tonight?” Alicia asked. 

“Sure. Got some big plans do you?”

“Something like that,” Alicia said thinking about how big her plan was.

“Holding out on me. I see how it is, and to think I thought that we were friends,” Jake huffed crossing his arms.

“Fine. I plan to practice making your future grandbabies. So can we please get back to work and finish this damn bed so I can forget we had this conversation,” Alicia said exasperated. 

“You and me both,” Jake said, shaking his head.

“You were pushing for information. So maybe next time think about if you want to know the answer. I am going to go see how Madi and Aden are doing and spend some time with them and tell them they are staying with their grandparents tonight.”

“Are you going to tell them about making them another sibling?” Jake asked.

“Shut up old man or your tongue will be missing along with your leg,” Alicia said before storming out of the kids room. She stopped to give Eliza a kiss goodbye and told her where she would find her once she was done. She would make sure that tonight was a night that they wouldn’t soon forget. She would just need to shower and change into the outfit she had been hiding in the back of her drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a smut chapter. Then there won't be one for awhile, until the new season comes out. I want to see what they come up with, and see if I can add a few more chapters than originally planned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's POV smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is some smut because I am going to put this on hold for a little while while I binge watch some more zombie movies and tv shows and try to get some inspiration on where to take this fic. A part of me wants to just see where they take the next season of FTWD but... That won't happen. I will come up with something before then.

Chapter 18 

Eliza had no idea that when she found the bed it would be the tipping point in her relationship with Alicia. It wasn’t like she was expecting her simple act of kindness towards her girlfriends to reap such a reward. The entire time she was putting the bed together she kept thinking about where that one last piece of wood she had would fit. Alicia’s body was perfect and she was going to worship it.

Once it was all pieced together with the help of Anya they made their way inside and had dinner in the mess hall with everyone. She kept exchanging glances with Alicia and when it came time to say goodbye to her, well their kids it became a little awkward. “So why do you get to spend the first night in our new home without us?” Madi asked.

“Well Eliza and I just need to make sure that it is safe first. Wouldn’t want any zombies hiding under the beds and all,” Alicia said and Aden’s eyes went wide.

Unlike Madi, Aden never really experienced being around a walker. He had been safe inside the bunker and even throughout the entire isolated incident he never saw anything. That was one thing she made sure of and promised his mother. That she would always protect their son and so far she was doing a good job of it. Now she didn’t quite feel that way looking at the shocked expression in his face. He knew that the walkers were bad and did bad things, and now Alicia possibly just gave a kid with a vivid imagination nightmares for the next few weeks. 

“Mommy,” Aden whimpered.

“We will be fine. I promise,” she said, wrapping him up in a big hug.

“I don’t want you to get eaten by the zombies without me,” Aden said.

Okay her son was really the sweetest kid. “They won’t get eaten by the zombies. They are badass zombie slayers. You should have seen all the zombies they took out when they saved me. Blood was dripping down their faces and I couldn’t tell if they were walkers or people,” Madi said.

She didn’t think it was humanly possible for her eyes to grow so wide. Nope now she was no longer getting laid. She would be tucked into her king size bed sandwiched between stinky feet and sticky fingers. “Well that’s not entirely true,” she tried to rescue it but she knew she couldn’t. Her evening that was supposed to be magical and perfect was well… No longer happening and she had been trying to hide her rager for the past few hours.

“I think I know what I saw,” Madi said, crossing her arms reminding her so much of a stubborn Alicia. 

“Okay. Everyone can sleep in the cabin tonight,” Eliza grumbled.

“Yahhh.”

“Hurray.”

“Really?” Alicia said looking at her in disbelief. 

Eliza glared right back at her. This was just as hard and painful for her as it was for Alicia. Especially knowing that they were taking their time and this was going to be their night. She knew for sure the way her dad was winking at her that Alicia told him what was happening. Her old man could be the most obnoxious 13 year old boy she knew. 

After exchanging goodbyes with her parents she and Alicia grabbed some of their things and made their way up the lift. She was carrying her son while Madi held on loosely to her hand babbling away about how excited she was to see the stars. That was one thing she missed as well. Just looking up into space and realizing that the universe was so expansive. Even though their world down here was getting smaller everyday, it didn’t mean that other worlds weren’t thriving. 

“Leesha can you check under the bed?” Aden asked her partner once they got into their cabin. When Alicia started to walk into the room with the bunk beds he struggled down from her arms. He peeked his head in after Alicia checking to see that it was alright. “Thanks Leesha, but now we have to check the big bed where we all sleep tonight,” Aden said, clapping his hands together.

If looks could kill the one Alicia shot her would have left her wounded and gasping for air. She returned it with one of her own though. ‘The what the hell did you think was going to happen when you said that look.’ Once they had all confirmed that no zombies were lurking around their cabin home they all snuggled together in the bed. 

There was just one large problem. She couldn’t sleep and there was no way she was going to be able to unless she took care of business. Once enough time had past and her family was snoring she left the confines of the king bed, and went into the kids room. She had no desire to make her way outside. She just wanted to reach release as fast as possible and go back to the warmth of the large bed. 

She quickly got out of her boxers and sat on the bottom bunk and jerked her stiff rod. She was so close to release and then she heard the door being swung open and she grabbed one of the pillows to hide herself. “Hmmm looks like someone is having fun,” Alicia teased.

“I’d be having a lot more fun if someone didn’t scare the kids into our bed. You know the one you promised we would be having sex on tonight,” Eliza grumbled. She was beyond frustrated at this point.

“What if we use this bed instead?” Alicia asked.

“Seriously?” Eliza asked.

“I want you so bad. It has been all I could think about this afternoon. Hell for the past few months. I’m ready. I want to give myself to you,” Alicia said before taking off her sleep clothes and joining her on the bottom bunk.

Eliza pulled her into her arms and kissed her hard. It was a battle for dominance when Alicia pushed her tongue into her mouth. She couldn’t help but moan and she slid her hand slowly down Alicia’s body to feel her wetness. “So wet already.”

“God just stick it in. I don’t want to wait,” Alicia said scratching her nails down her back. 

“Patience,” Eliza said, kissing her way down her body. She wanted to make sure that Alicia was more than adequately prepared. She knew her girlfriend could take up to 3 of her digits but her cock was a lot longer, and she would be her first. She didn’t want this experience to be a painful one for her and she licked up her wetness and her tongue lashed at her clit.

“Oh yes,” Alicia panted, softly holding onto her hair keeping her in place.

She loved the way Alicia tasted. She loved everything about her and she was excited to share this experience with her. She eased a finger inside and soon Alicia was rocking into it, desperate for more. When she added another finger and started to curl them Alicia started to pant and writh and she knew that she was getting close. 

When she removed her fingers and licked them seductively, Alicia sprung up and took her cock into her mouth. It wasn’t slow. Alicia normally worked her way up to this pace, but now she was spitting on her hand and bobbing up and down on her cock. Her saliva was all over it and when she pulled away she smiled and bit her lip. “Extra lubrication,” she explained before laying back down and parting her legs.

Her juices had started to drip out of her pussy and Eliza positioned herself overtop of her and collected them with her cock. She could easily slip in right now but she needed to be sure. When green met blue it was like a world colliding. “Please,” Alicia begged.

“I need to hear you say it,” Eliza said.

“Please Eliza. Make love to me. I want you to be my first and my last. I’m ready,” Alicia confirmed.

Eliza kissed her and slipped the tip of her cock into her wet folds. She eased in inch by inch her lips never leaving Alicia’s as she both slowly moved against one another. She was getting deeper by the minute and she didn’t want to blow her load prematurely so she started to rub Alicia’s clit. The more she focused on making this experience about her the less she would feel her own aching needs. 

When she was met with resistance they locked eyes once more and Alicia nodded to her. Eliza pulled back so she could look at her face when she pushed through taking away her innocence. Alicia grimaced and she didn’t move until Alicia started to rock her hips into her. “I’m so close baby,” Eliza said. 

“Play with your clit,” Eliza instructed. She was holding herself above Alicia and paying close attention to her sensitive breasts. She was becoming a moaning mess beneath her and she could feel her walls start to tight up.

“Harder,” Alicia begged.

Eliza drove her cock into her and was surprised that her lover was taking all of her so well. “Oh fuck,” Eliza said.

“Faster,” Alicia demanded raking her nails up Eliza’s back hard enough she was sure that she drew blood.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Eliza chanted when Alicia cried out her name and came all over her cock.

She gripped the bed harder and chased down her own orgasm as Alicia’s walls were still milking her. It felt like heaven releasing inside such warm walls. She had never felt this complete in her entire lifetime and she knew that it was thanks to Alicia. When she removed her hand from the bed, she heard a creak before everything came crashing down on her.

“Oh my god Eliza I am so sorry. I must not have tightened the bolts enough. I was so distracted all afternoon.”

“Mommy, we heard a nose,” Aden said coming into the room with his little flashlight followed by Madi who was holding a dagger.

“Go back to bed. Mommy is fine. She just wanted to check out the bunk beds and clearly they need to be worked on some more. So why don’t you and Madi go back to bed, and Alicia and I will fix the bunk beds.”

“Okay.”

“I honestly think this experience was much more painful for you than me,” Alicia smiled guiltily once the kids had left.

“You think,” Eliza said using her legs and arms to push up the bed that was on her back so that Alicia could slide out from under her. Once Alicia was out from under her she finally collapsed from exhaustion. Not only from holding up the bed, but from holding onto her load all afternoon and finally coming. Now she was lying face down on her kids bed in a pool of her and Alicia’s mixed cum, with a bed on her back. This was not the way she had planned out her first time with Alicia to go, but it was certainly something she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I will be adding more characters and tags as I go. As always if there is something you want to see let me know.


End file.
